Disturbing
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: Cuando uno tiene problemas es mejor buscar ayuda. Los acosadores estan en todas partes y sus intenciones no son las mas inocentes. Pero que pasa cuando eso se torna en una obsesión? yaoi shota OCxKouji
1. Alone in my way

Bueno este fic es una idea que se me había ocurrido tiempo a tras y por fin la traje al tintero. Estoy pensando en convertir esta historia en un brotherly love o friendship fic pero eso se verá más adelante por que esta historia esta en pañales.

Por supuesto Disturbing… ya pueden sacar algo por el nombre, trata de algo actual como son los amigos por chat y messenger, uno nunca puede saber quien se esconde detrás de un teclado y eso tenemos que tenerlo muy presente. Para mi los mejores amigos son los que conozco personalmente aunque también tengo amigos virtuales . Yo no creo nada de lo que me dicen por por los chats como soy así o asa, eso es puro floro.

Bueno que mi fic les sirva de advertencia sobre las cosas que pueden pasarnos en especial si no tenemos cuidado, hay mucho pervertido en la calle hoy en día. Mi mamá siempre me pide cuidado a la hora de salir a la calle.

**Editado: 02/18/2010** La verdad es que he tratado de reparar varios errores pero si lo leen de repente encuentran más. Cualquier cosa pasenme la voz.

Al fic ahora…..

* * *

**Disturbing**

**Capítulo 1: Alone in my way**

¿Que pueden saber de uno? Poca gente puede saber tus problemas. Quizás solo tus amigos, o tus familiares. Es poco probable que se los cuentes a un extraño, al menos son pocos los casos. Pero aún así… ¿que podría decir el resto si lo que ven es solo un trasfondo? ¿Como pueden hablar si no conocen el problema en si? Si yo tengo un problema me es muy difícil hablar sobre él, no me gusta que la gente se entere de mis problemas o dudas, yo no quiero quedar como débil frente a mis amigos, mucho menos frente a mi papá.

Por años la gente ha tratado de sacarme alguna palabra que exprese mi ánimo pero nunca lo logran. ¿Por que tengo que decirles como me siento? En fin… esas cosas nunca han sido de mi agrado. Después del colegio me gusta ponerme en contacto con mi hermano a través de la computadora ya que vivimos un poco alejados el uno del otro. Mi hermano es él único que me puede sacar algún tipo de respuesta fuera del Si y No o Tal vez. El es la persona que más me entiende, capta mis sentimientos con solo mirarme pero cuando no me mira me pregunta… como hoy pero hay cosas que ni siquiera él sabe de mí…

_Kouichi: Y que tal te fue hoy en el colegio?_

_Kouji: Igual que siempre. Tareas, profesores, gente loca…_

_Kouichi: XD Ya pues… dime que más_

_Kouji: No hay nada más._

_(se agrego Takuya a la conversación)_

_Takuya: Hola. Oye Kouji vamos a jugar mañana un partido… ¿vienes? Kouichi ¿tu también no?_

_Kouichi: Claro. Que dices Kouji… ¿vamos?_

_Kouji: no se, no tengo ganas. Vayan ustedes mejor._

_Takuya: Ya pues no seas aguado. ¡Vamos a jugar!_

_Kouji: No gracias. Tengo que hacer. Ya me voy. Adios chicos_

Abandone la conversación. ¿Por que no podían entender que no quería ir a jugar con ellos? Simplemente no tenía ganas.

Salí del messenger pero milagrosamente aún tenía ganas de hablar con alguien y no había nadie en casa. Me conecté, esta vez al chat a ver si encontraba a alguien para hablar. Busqué una persona interesante pero todas lo único que hacían eran idioteces, ninguna palabra coherente. Ya estaba desistiendo de esto de hablar cuando alguien llamó a mi ventana.

_Butterflie: hola muñeco ¿de donde eres?_

_Kouji: ¬_¬ ¿muñeco? ¿Como puedes decir eso si ni siquiera me conoces?_

_Butterflie: Te conosco. Acabo de ver tu cara._

_Kouji: No tengo conectado el webcam… ¡es imposible!_

_Butterflie: tengo un programa para fisgonear tus documentos, ahí tienes muchas fotos. Sales lindo._

_Kouji: ¡No tienes derecho a eso! ¿Quien eres?_

_Butterflie: soy alguien que le gustas mucho. Quisiera conocerte personalemente._

_Kouji: estas demente. ¡No te conozco!_

_Butterflie: por eso hay que encontrarnos en alguna parte._

_Kouji: ¡No!_

_MadButterflie: Si, vamos quiero verte en persona… si no aceptas las pagarás caro._

_Kouji: ¿Que haras? ¿Me mandaras un virus de computadora?_

_MadButterflie: No es mala idea pero no. Si no te veo mañana en la tarde en el parque de Shibuya… frente a la estatua… te arrepentiras para toda tu vida._

Intenté responderle pero se fue del chat. ¿Que podría hacer? No había manera que hiciera algo ¿o si? Seguro todo esto era una broma tonta para obligarme a ir. Aún así tenía que fijarme quien era esta persona…

No tenía ganas de ir, pero fui por pura curiosidad al encuentro en el parque Shibuya pero me puse algo diferente. Un gorro que me tapaba parte de la cara, una casaca grande y holgada, una chalina que cubría mi boca. Me escondí detrás de un árbol cerca de la estatua. Había un montón de gente. ¿Quien sería el bromista? Todos se reunían a esperar a sus amigos ahí. Como no sabía exactamente a quien buscaba me quedé ahí esperando señal de algún sospechoso pero nadie parecía esperarme. Me aburrí de la broma y me saqué la chalina y el gorro, la casaca no por que hacía frío. Cruce la pista para irme a la estación. Me enojaba el hecho que había sido engañado por una broma estúpida, era obvio que había sido una broma. Sin darme cuenta unas luces me alumbraron intensamente, voltee para ver de donde venían. Las luces pertenecían a un carro… un carro que no parecía querer detenerse a pesar que yo estaba al frente de el, a pesar que aún no había acabado de cruzar la pista.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que si al princio sentí dolor después ya no. Me sentí volando por los cielos, me vino de repente un sentimiento de arrepentimiento, sentí como mi cuerpo rebotaba al contacto con la pista. En mi caída oía voces lejanas, gritos histéricos y al carro que me había golpeado irse en fuga. El dolor volvió de golpe e intensificado. Pensé en papá y el susto que se llevaría cuando se diera cuenta lo que me había pasado, pensé en mi mamá y en mi mamá biológica, pensé en Kouichi, pensé en Takuya que prácticamente me había casi rogado que fuera al juego, ahí hubiera estado seguro. Me arrepentía de mi decisión… en verdad lo hacía.

**xoxox**

Cuando abrí mis ojos otra vez no reconocí el lugar. Tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno en la cara, me dolía el pecho muy fuerte, traté de mover mi mano pero no pude, una estaba enyesada y la otra conectada a varios tubos. Traté de hablar pero la mascarilla no me dejaba, lo único que conseguí fue atorarme y que empezara a sonar una alarma. Una enfermera entró corriendo a mi habitación y me ayudó. Por el sonido de la máquina no entendí muy bien lo que decía pero si algo pude captar era que llamarían a mis papas para decirles que ya me había levantado.

Aproveche para mirar bien el cuarto. Por ahora estaba oscuro pero habían varias flores, algunas un poquito viejas… cuanto tiempo habría permanecido inconsciente? El primero en llegar a verme fue papá, su cara se veía preocupada, se acercó a mi y me acarició el rostro.

"¿Que paso hijo? ¿Te sientes mejor?" – me hubiera gustado responderle en ese momento pero me dio miedo volver a atorarme. – "La enfermera me dijo que te atoraste con la máquina. Supongo que como ya despertaste ya la apagaran. Me asusté mucho cuando me llamaron al trabajo para decirme que te habían atropellado. Vine tan pronto como me llevo el tráfico pero aún así te veías muy mal" – Mi papá había estado muy preocupado por mi, sus lágrimas lo demostraban – "El carro se fugó y nadie llego a apuntarle la placa. Atinaron a llamar al hospital y ellos fueron por ti. Estabas mal, casi te mueres. Tuvieron que regular tu respiración, tus dos costillas rotas no te dejaban respirar bien, en la caída te rompiste la muñeca y te torciste el pie. Felizmente llegaste a caer apoyando tus manos sino te hubieras roto la cabeza" – ¿Todo eso había pasado? Era increíble que siguiera vivo.

Por la ventana de mi habitación pude ver a Kouichi y a mis mamas afuera. Papá me dijo que solo dejaban entrar a uno por vez. Papá salió de mi cuarto y entró mamá. Ella también se puso a llorar a mi costado. Solo le pude mover los dedos tratando de decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, aún así no paraba de llorar. Lo mismo paso con la esposa de papá, ella me explicó lo mismo que papá solo que un poco más calmada. Me gusto cuando entro Kouichi.

"Sabía que estarías mejor" – me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa ya que la máquina aún seguía prendida. – "Nos preocupamos todos cuando nos enteramos de esto. Takuya me dijo que te debió insistir más para que vinieras a jugar con nosotros, yo pienso lo mismo, no te insistí lo suficiente. Aún así te veías muy mal. La gente dice que el tipo salió de la nada y te atropello, nadie vio el carro después."

Recordé un poco más mi accidente. Yo recordaba haber cruzado estando el semáforo en rojo, ese carro en verdad había salido de la nada, el conductor no había frenado al verme, ni siquiera lo había intentado. Me sentí cansado de todo. La cara de Kouichi se empezaba a borrar de mis ojos que se iban cerrando poco a poco, la enfermera estaba a mi costado… ¿en que momento había entrado?

Cuando me volví a levantar vi a mi hermano otra vez. Estaba estudiando creo por que trataba de prestarle atención a su texto. No se había dado cuenta que ya me había despertado así que empecé a tratar de hacer ruido con los cordones que estaban enchufados a mi brazo. Con eso me puso toda la atención. Llamó a la enfermera que entró y me sacó el oxígeno. Al principio me costó respirar por mi propia cuenta pero después se me hizo más natural. Al fin pude hablar, tenía ganas de hablar, ¿hacia cuanto que no hablaba?

"Como una semana creo." – lo mire… recordé que Kouichi siempre adivinaba lo que pensaba.

"Cuantas flores… ¿quien las manda?" – mi voz sonaba rara después de una semana sin uso.

"Bueno esta es de la familia de Izumi, las de acá son de Jumpei y Takuya, esta es de mamá y mía, estas son de papá y tu otra mamá, estas son de tu colegio, y la de aquí no se".

"¿No tiene tarjeta?" – Kouichi empezó a buscar entre las ramas del arreglo y me alcanzó la carta. La abrí y me asusté.

_Para mi muñeco que se rompió la muñeca,_

_Espero que te mejores o si no_

_La próxima vez te pasaré el carro encima._

_Pd. Te dije que te arrepentirías_

Kouichi me miro con cara de susto – "¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te siente bien Kouji?" – no sabía que decirle, no podía decirle esto, se preocuparía demasiado. Lo único que se me ocurrió de momento fue esconder la carta de sus ojos metiéndola con disimulo debajo de la colcha.

"Si, me duele la cabeza. Me gustaría descansar. Por favor" – Kouichi comprendió y me dejo solo en la habitación. No podía dejar que alguien viera esa carta. La rompí en mil pedazos y los lancé por el aire, se dispersaron por toda la habitación. Me quede pensando quien podría ser el loco que haría una cosa así. Esa persona había estado en el parque todo ese rato, como no me vio pensó que no vendría… Pero después me vio, cuando me iba del parque. Después de sacarme el gorro y la chalina. Si no me las hubiera quitado de repente no habría sospechado de mi y no hubiera pasado nada pero… si me conocía… sino hubiera atropellado a cualquier otra persona. ¿De donde habría sacado mi foto? ¿Habría sacado esa foto de mi computadora usando un programa? ¿Quien era esta persona y que pretendía?

Duré en el hospital mas o menos un mes, de ahí me dieron permiso para volver a casa aunque usando muletas por un par de semanas más. El primer día todo fue normal, todos me ayudaban a bajar las escaleras en mi casa. En el colegio la cosa tampoco cambio. Todos me ayudaban aunque en algunos casos ya era enfermizo por que a cada rato me atosigaban. A la hora del almuerzo me senté con mi hermano que me ayudó con mi bandeja. Takuya trajo mi postre y Jumpei me ayudaba con la maleta. Izumi fue la encargada de despejar mi camino para que nadie se chocara conmigo, era un poco enfermizo como repito pero en medio de todo lo apreciaba mucho. De regreso a mi casa lo hacía solo, no tenía problema de caminar hasta la estación de tren con muletas y mi maleta con libros. Me sentía bien.

En casa estaba solo. Mamá me había dejado mi comida para calentar, ellos no llegaban hasta las siete de la noche. Tenía como cuatro horas para hacer mis cosas solo y sin apuros. Almorcé, vi televisión y me puse a hacer mis tareas. Recibí un correo de Takuya con mi tarea de la semana pasada, aún me faltaba mucho para ponerme al día a pesar que avancé con muchas cosas mientras estaba internado. Prendí la computadora para imprimir el mensaje cuando me llegó un mensaje extra.

_MadButterflie: Al fin estas en tu casa._

_Kouji: ¡Estas loco! ¿Que pretendías… matarme? ¡Casi lo logras!_

_MadButterflie: ¿Matarte? Eso nunca cruzo por mi cabeza. Solo quería darte una pequeña lección. No es bueno dejar esperando a alguien._

_Kouji: Tampoco es bueno atropellar a alguien y darse a la fuga._

_MadButterflie: Entonces no te escapes cuando te espero, esos son malos modales… quiero que seas un buen niño._

_Kouji: ¿A que te refieres con eso? Eres una enferma… eres mujer ¿no?_

_Madbutterflie: ¿Y que harías si te digo que no soy mujer? ¿Correrías?_

_Kouji: … eres un enfermo. Déjame en paz que yo no te he hecho nada._

_MadButterflie: No, no me has hecho nada pero yo si quiero conocerte… quiero enseñarte muchas cosas._

_Kouji: Todo lo que necesito saber me lo enseña el colegio así que déjame en paz. ¡O si no te acusaré con la policía!_

_Mad butterflie: Tu no estas aquí para poner condiciones Kouji. Ahora has lo que te digo o sino atente a las consecuencias. Una desobediencia más y el que paga los platos rotos será tu hermano._

_Kouji: A él déjalo en paz. El no tiene nada que ver en este asunto._

_MadButterflie: Por lo mismo… así dejaras de portarte mal y harás lo que se te indique. Te quiero ver mañana después de tu colegio en la pista de carreras. Que nadie te siga sino ya sabes…'Bye bye Kouichi'_

Se volvió a desconectar… no quería ir pero si no iba su hermano pagaría los platos rotos y eso era injusto. No valía de nada ir disfrazado por que después del colegio la mayoría se iba y casi nadie usaba el campo de carreras en la tarde así que esa persona lo vería sin necesidad de hacer un esfuerzo. No tenía remedio estaba a merced de un pervertido de la red.

Al día siguiente se abrigó bien para ir al colegio. Durante todo el día miraba a todas partes a ver si encontraba a alguien sospechoso pero… y si esta persona era alguien del colegio, o algún conocido... ¿podría hacer algo? Sospechaba de todos menos de su hermano y sus amigos… ellos no podían ser por que tenían cuartadas además ninguno de ellos conducía principalmente por que todos eran menores de edad. Las clases transcurrieron normales y él no veía ningún comportamiento anormal. Ya para la hora de salida todos se empezaron a ir a sus casas. El también quería irse a la suya pero tenía que cumplir con ese encuentro. Caminó hasta el patio y despacio fue a la pista de carreras pero no había nadie a la vista.

Se dio el lujo de caminar tranquilo por toda la pista, incluso se trepó en las bancas. De pronto le pareció ver a alguien que dejaba algo en una banca y salía corriendo… por el tamaño era un adulto. Se acercó hasta el paquete que tenía su nombre escrito. ¿Que sería? Su curiosidad era grande. Cogió la caja y la abrió con cuidado. Era una caja de metal y pesaba bastante. Abrirla le costo más trabajo pero lo consiguió. La caja parecía hermética y a la hora que la destapó salió algo como un vapor de un color violeta que lo hizo toser. Cayó al piso cogiéndose el cuello, no podía respirar. Vio unos pies delante de él pero al estar en contra del sol no le permitía ver el rostro de su agresor.

"¡Que niño tan obediente! Se ve que ya estas aprendiendo modales, me alegro." – le levantó la cara y le dio un beso. Eso lo dejó frío, no se lo había esperado. Su mente se lleno de miedo y algo de odio por que no sabía que le iba a pasar y tampoco se iba a poder defender, le dio asco por que nunca se había imaginado que su primer beso sería con un hombre. Sintió que lo cargaba, su cuerpo estaba laxado y no podía hablar. Sus ojos no enfocaban bien pero podía reconocer la forma de un carro grande tipo van. Estaba oscuro y hacía mucho calor adentro.

Sus ojos estaban cansados, le dolía la cabeza y no sabía por que; tenía frío, corría viento… ¿donde estaba? Se atrevió a abrir sus ojos un poco y vio una noche estrellada, era hermosa. De pronto pudo reconocer el lugar, era el patio del colegio de noche pero ¿que hacía él ahí? Le costó un rato recordar que hacía ahí. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en la pista de carreras para encontrarse con alguien… alguien a quien nunca le llego a ver la cara. Se le vino a la memoria la caja de metal, el vapor que salía de ella, la sombra que se apareció… ¿que había pasado después?

Se puso a buscar bajo la luz de la luna sus muletas, aún no podía caminar sin ellas. Se tuvo que arrastrar un poco para alcanzarlas, pero por lo menos ya las había encontrado. Vio su mano con mayor claridad, estaba roja y rasguñada, no recordaba haberse hecho eso. Busco su maleta pero no podía dar con ella, alguien se habían robado su maleta. _¡Demonios!_ Pensó. ¿Que hora sería? ¿Ya habrían llegado a casa sus papas?

Caminó derrotado hasta su casa sin haber podido resolver el misterio ese día ¿tendría otra oportunidad? Ya en casa entró y vi el reloj… marcaba las ocho de la noche. Uno… dos… tres…

"¿Kouji? ¡Hijo donde te habías…!" – Su mamá se quedo muda al verlo. Su papá vino a la sala al rato y le puso la misma cara… Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su aspecto. Corrió tan rápido se lo permitieron las muletas hasta el espejo del pasillo seguido de cerca por ellos y al ver su reflejo no se reconoció. Estaba todo sucio, con tierra encima, tenía la cara rasguñada, sus manos estaban ensangrentadas y lo peor de todo era que su cabello aparte de despeinado le faltaba un pedazo. Cuando salió en la mañana de su casa su cabello estaba casi a la altura de la cintura y ahora lo tenía como seis dedos menos pero aún conservaba el largo, felizmente. – "¿Que te paso Kouji?" – Tenía que decir algo, lo primero que se le viniera a la mente. No les podía decir estas cosas a ellos por que se preocuparían demasiado, además que ya sabía que lo iban a resondrar por imprudente, no podía decir de esto a nadie sino Kouichi sufriría las consecuencias.

"¡Me robaron! Me quitaron la maleta y caí, mis muletas cayeron lejos de mí por eso me tuve que arrastrar hasta ellas, por eso mis manos están así y mi cara… esta así por que caí sobre un arbusto recién cortado. Me costo llegar hasta aquí por eso llegue tarde. Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos" – les contestó apresurado sin fingir el susto por que en verdad se encontraba asustado.

"De repente deberías regresar a casa con alguien. ¿Por que no le pides a Kouichi que te acompañe después de clases? Se pueden quedar juntos acá en la casa y yo lo podría regresar a su casa en la noche con el carro". – le sugirió su papá.

"Si pero no quiero fastidiarlo. El y los chicos ya hacen bastante por mi en el colegio, además no es problema. Yo salí tarde hoy por que tenía que investigar algo, nunca más saldré tan tarde del colegio".

No llego a convencer mucho a su papá porque le seguía insistiendo para fastidiar un poco más a su hermano. Pero él prefería estar solo, no quería ser molestia para nadie y tampoco quería depender del resto. El podía cuidarse solo… siempre y cuando estuviera despierto.

Antes de la comida se fue a tomar una ducha para sacarse la suciedad de encima. Le daba algo de pena su cabello, hacía tiempo no se lo cortaba, pensaba hacerlo pero solo las puntitas. Después de la comida subió a su dormitorio a hacer las tareas, estaba cansado de estar atrasado en la mayoría de las materias. Se sentó en su escritorio con sus problemas de matemáticas al costado. Era demasiado aburrido hacerlos pero era necesario concentrarse en ellos por que sino nunca acabaría y tendría que dar examen en el verano.

No avanzó mucho esa noche pero por lo menos hizo algo. No quiso prender la computadora, no estaba de ánimos. La computadora era una bendición para las tareas, era divertida si tenías buenos juegos, le hacía compañía por que te acercaba a tus amigos pero ahora último solo le traía malas noticias. Su vida era un desastre pero aún seguía odiando la idea de pedir ayuda a alguien. Solo se burlarían de el. Además él había creado este problema y él mismo tenía que solucionarlo de algún modo.

A la mañana siguiente que regresó al colegio su papá decidió llevarlo. Tuvo que llevar una maleta nueva con las tareas que se habían salvado de ser robadas. De camino a su casillero, todos le preguntaban por su cabello. No iba a admitir ante ellos que no sabía como había aparecido así, tampoco les iba a decir lo que le había dicho a sus papas la noche anterior, que le habían robado ¿además quien roba cabello? Les dijo a todos que el mismo había preferido cortarlo ya que estaba demasiado largo. La mayoría de ello se quedaron tranquilos después de su respuesta, ya que había sido su propia elección pero los que lo conocían bien no se tragaron el cuento. Ellos sabían que él adoraba su cabello y que siempre le prestaba un cuidado especial a la hora de bañarse.

"No te creo, ¡tu jamás irías solo a la peluquería a cortarte el cabello y menos seis dedos! ¡Dime la verdad!"

"Ya te dije Takuya. Se me vino la locura ayer y quise cortármelo". – le replicó.

"Supongamos que te creo, cosa que no es verdad. ¿Me puedes responder por que un peluquero, que se supone sabe cortar por que lo hace toda su vida, te dejaría así el cabello?" – tenía razón, eso era algo que no había previsto y casi nadie se dio cuenta. Mi cabello estaba desigual, me lo habían cortado mal desigual.

"¡Aja! No tienes una respuesta por que simplemente no fuiste a que te corten el cabello… ¿o me equivoco?" – Takuya no era de los que prestaban atención en clase sin embargo era capaz de fijarse en esos pequeños detalles.

"¡Que espeso eres! Para tu información ¡YO mismo me lo corte! Ya te dije se me vino la locura ayer y quise variar. Ahora saliendo iré a que me lo emparejen"

"¿Emparejar que?" – Kouichi recién llegaba al colegio, lo que significaba que la segunda parte de su interrogatorio recién iba a empezar. – "¿Que te paso en la cabeza? Parece que alguien se loqueo y quiso matarte." – Kouichi siempre estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad, eso era peligroso.

"¡No estoy de humor para dar explicaciones! Me quise cortar el cabello y punto, ¿algún problema?" – todo el corredor le quedo mirando. Se dio cuenta que esta vez había alzado demasiado la voz. Abrió su casillero para sacar sus cosas para clases y darle tiempo a todos los que lo escucharon gritar volver a sus asuntos cuando el conserje se le acerco.

"¡Niño! ¿Tu eres Kouji Minamoto?"

"Si, ¿por que?"

"Ayer me quede limpiando hasta las cinco de la tarde y encontré tu maleta tirada en medio de la pista de carreras. La abrí para ver de quien era y encontré tu identificación. Toma"

"Gracias" – el señor se estaba alejando –"Señor… ¿no vio algo raro ayer por el lado de la pista de carreras? ¿Algo como una caja de metal? ¿O alguien raro?"

"No, nada. A las cinco de la tarde el colegio esta vacío… a veces se quedan algunos profesores pero no vi a ninguno. Ya me tengo que ir a trabajar. Cuidad tus cosas niño"

"Oye Kouji, ¿que hacía tu maleta en la pista de carreras? Yo pensé que te ibas ni bien te deje en la salida" – no pudo responderle a Takuya por que no sabía como exactamente había aparecido su maleta ahí. Pero si su maleta la encontraron a las cinco de la tarde y el señor no lo había visto, ni a él ni a nadie raro… ¿por que no lo habían visto a él? El había aparecido en la salida alrededor de las siete de la noche… eso era raro.

"¿Por que no nos cuentas que pasa Kouji? ¿Que hacía tu maleta sola en el colegio?" – Kouichi le pregunto para sacarlo del trance en el que estaba metido.

"No sé. Pense que la había perdido" – contesto sin pensar más allá.

"Kouji… cuando quieras contarnos algo llámanos sino no te podemos ayudar. Tu sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros… ¿verdad?" – Su hermano no podía saber nada, nadie podía hacer nada por él.

"Si lo sé pero…"

"Si te da tanta vergüenza no me lo digas pero sería bueno que busques ayuda de alguien. Hay tantas personas como papá, mamá, amigos…"

"Incluso consejeros. Yo una vez tuve un problema con mis notas y no sabía como solucionarlo. Ustedes estaban de viaje y Jumpei estaba ocupado, Izumi es niña… busqué ayuda en la computadora. A veces encuentras soluciones contándole tu problema a gente que no te conoce" – Takuya tenía razón pero era precisamente por hablar con desconocidos que estaba metido en este problema.

Durante todo el día Takuya intentó que le dijera algo pero era peligroso meterlo en el problema, era mejor dejarlo al margen. A la salida fue a sacar sus libros para las tareas del casillero. Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer. Abrió el casillero y metió como pudo sus cosas en sus dos maletas. En el movimiento encontró un sobre que no lo había visto antes. Miró para todos lados y lo abrió. De un momento a otro me puso paranoico y luego se hizo a un lado del pasillo para ver el contenido.

_¿Que te pareció lo de ayer? Asombroso lo que puedes aprender en un par de horas ¿no? Lo malo fue que te quedaste dormido… para la próxima me gustaría verte los ojos más de cerca. Lo siento por lo de tu cabello, me gusto tanto que preferí quedarme con una parte de el. Es asombrosamente suave al tacto… como tu piel… ¿Usas alguna crema en especial? Me gustaría verte hoy pero tengo que hacer. Nos vemos mañana en el estadio del colegio, a la hora de deporte ya que no puedes hacer ejercicios. _

_Otra cosa más… procura ponerte algo holgado mañana, trae ropa limpia para que te cambies. No quiero que nadie sospeche nada. Y ya sabes… no le digas a nadie nuestro pequeño secreto, es algo entre los dos._

_Besos_

No entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito. Se recostó contra la pared y sintió como el peso lo llevaba hasta el piso pero las muletas no lo dejaron sentarse. Empezó a sudar frío. Cogió el papel y lo destrozo en el acto. Quemó los pedazos en el baño. Esto se ponía más serio, que le habría hecho mientras estaba dormido. ¿Ropa extra? Con que excusa iba a llevar ropa extra al colegio si no iba a hacer deporte, su papá se iba a dar cuenta. Solucionar este problema le costaba demasiadas mentiras y omisiones… de repente tenía que hacerle caso a Takuya y buscar ayuda por otra parte… ¿pero con quien?

Cuando llego a la casa subió a su habitación. Prendió la computadora. Si ella lo había metió en este problema entonces ella lo tenía que sacar. Abrió una sala en el chat. ¿Esperaría a que alguien le hablara o buscaría a alguien? Tenía ganas de contarle en ese momento todo a Kouichi pero el no se conectaba hasta la noche, incluso a veces no se conectaba. No tenía ningún contacto en línea, _¡demonios!_ Pensó. Se cambio el nick y entró a la sala de los que buscaban consejos, alguien podría ayudarlo ahí.

_Ears: eres nuevo en la sala. ¿Quien eres?_

_Want to talk: no quiero dar mi nombre._

_Ears: esta bien, eso es normal. ¿Cual es tu problema?_

_Want to talk: alguien me esta fastidiando, no se quien es._

_Ears: eres menor de edad ¿verdad?_

_Want to talk: si… yo… no se que hacer…_

_Ears: cuéntame todo el problema_

_Want to talk: no se si deba. Estoy amenazado._

_Ears: la cosa es grave entonces. Si no me cuentas no te puedo ayudar, aunque sea dime algo…_

No pudo. Por alguna razón sus dedos se negaban a pulsar las teclas. Terminó por salirse de la sala, salió del chat. Le daba miedo hablar con gente que no conocía. Se recostó en la cama a mirar el techo, estaba asustado y lo peor de todo era que no sabía de quien. Se levantó una vez más para hacer las tareas ya que ellas no se iban a hacer solas. Por momentos sus ojos querían ir a la computadora pero él trataba de concentrarse en la tarea. Mas tarde se conectó su hermano pero ya no tenía ganas de contarle sus cosas, Takuya seguía insistiendo para que le contara y había jalado el problema con Izumi, Tomoki y Jumpei. No quería hablar con nadie. Hasta que él se conectó…

_Madbutterflie: ¿ya preparaste tu ropa para mañana?_

_Kouji: ¿que pretendes? ¡Ya déjame en paz!_

_Madbutterflie: No te pongas así, cuando duermes te ves muy dulce, así me gustaría que fueras siempre._

_Kouji: ¿siempre? Eso significa que me conoces… ¿no?_

_Madbutterflie: si… pero tu no a mi… me refiero en la intimidad_

_Kouji: ¿Que? Mira espero no me hayas hecho nada por que…_

_Madbutterflie: ¿Por que no recuerdas nada? Que lástima por que fue una tarde bastante agradable. Bueno de todas formas te veré mañana._

_Kouji: ¿y que si no voy? ¿Le harás algo a mi hermano? No creo que le puedas hacer algo por que avisare a la policía de esto._

_Madbutterflie: No creo que puedas, no me atraparían, quemaste las pruebas ¿no recuerdas?_

_Kouji: ¿Me viste? ¿Estabas ahí? Eres del colegio entonces… eres… ¿un profesor?_

_Madbutterflie: Puede ser… quizá. Pero de todas formas si no vas le pasara algo muy malo a tu hermano. Espero que vengas, detestaría matarlo… es un buen chico._

_Kouji: Conoces a mi hermano… ¿tu le enseñas verdad? Eres uno de los profesores de mi hermano… y seguramente también me enseñas a mi. Podría hacer que revisen a todos los profesores ¿sabes?_

_Madbutterflie: No creo que quieras quedar como débil ante todo el mundo._

_Kouji: ¿a que te refieres?_

_Madbutterflie: que si tú haces eso yo podría acabar con tu vida. La social y la vida en general, nadie te miraría bien._

_Kouji: ¡habla claro!_

_Madbutterflie: tengo algunas cosillas tuyas, no creo que quieras que la gente las vea._

_Kouji:¿ que cosas?_

_Madbutterflie: ¿has revisado tu correo? Ve, revísalo, mira lo que hay en tu correo_

No sabía por que le hacía caso. Abrió su correo… había uno que no había sido identificado por el spam y estaba en la parte de los lotes. Lo abrió… la pagina demoraba en cargar… habían imágenes… cosas que no se acordaba haber hecho.

_Kouji: ¿que es eso?_

_Madbutterflie: Nuestra reunión del otro día.¿ Ya no te acuerdas?_

_Kouji: no…_

_Madbutterflie: Bueno… te refrescare la memoria mañana entonces._

_Kouji: espera_

_Madbutterflie: No ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana a la hora de tu clase. Se puntual._

Ese tipo era desconcertante. Siempre lo dejaba con las palabras en el teclado. Pero no se acordaba de nada de esas fotos, no eran fotos feas felizmente. De las 3 fotos que le mando solo una abría. Era en la que él aparecía sentado en algo que no se veía muy bien de donde era… pero parecía un lugar muy oscuro. De repente si aclaraba la foto con algún programa podría ver bien que era.

Instaló el programa de Photoshop y aclaró la foto. En verdad si esta era la foto más suave se alegraba que las demás no abrieran. El no se acordaba nada de eso. Ese hombre o lo que fuera le había sacado la ropa, ¿le habría hecho algo más? Le daba miedo que llegara el día de mañana… no quería ir a clases…

**TBC**

Bueno se me ocurrieron unas cuantas cosas más pero aún esta historia esta verde, le falta pulir. Para el próximo capítulo prometo algunas cochinadas algo mas descriptivas, aquí he querido dejarlo así muy por encima por que quería que quedase en misterio para el siguiente capítulo. Alguien tiene alguna idea de quien puede ser madbutterflie? Yo aún no se… hehehhehee pero ya se me ocurrira a quien le chanto esto.

Gracias a toda la gente que me apoya en estos momentos de miseria , es muy difícil soportar a la gente en mi casa ahora último y encuentro en una salida para despejar mi mente y no sumirme en una depresión.

**Editado: 02/18/2010**


	2. No Reason

**Editado: 02/18/09** He tratado de corregir todos los errores que tenía el capítulo pero si encuentra alguna incoherencia pasenme la voz para repararla.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: No reason**

Hoy me fue difícil levantarme, de solo pensar que tendría que ver a esa persona se me revolvía el estómago, por eso no tome desayuno, temía arrojarlo después. Alisté la ropa extra procurando no elegir nada muy llamativo. Me puse cualquier cosa encima por que tampoco estaba de humor. Papá me llevo al colegio. Durante el camino de ida sentí como que papá quería decirme algo pero no se animaba, ya casi llegando como a unas tres cuadras paro en un semáforo y mientras esperábamos que la luz vuelva a cambiar a verde me dijo:

"Kouji… no se que te pasa últimamente pero siento como que tuvieras algún tipo de problema, no se si será verdad o solo es cosa mía. ¿Si tuvieras algún problema me lo dirías no?" – era la primera vez que papá sentía algo así o al menos era la primera vez que me lo hacía presente. Si tenía un gran problema pero no podía meter a nadie en el, osea que eso estaba totalmente descartado a pesar que me hubiera gustado contárselo a él.

"Son paranoias tuyas papá. ¿Que podría estar mal? Estoy bien en todos mis cursos, no tengo problemas con mis amigos, las cosas con mi hermano están mejor que nunca, mis dos mamás se llevan bien, los quiero a todos, todos me quieren… no veo el problema" – la mentira me había salido muy bien aunque no estaba seguro de cuanto más la podría hacer durar.

"Puede ser… pero aún así sigo sintiendo que hay algo que no está bien. Te vigilare para saber que no te ocurre nada malo. Después del colegio te quiero en casa, quiero que me cuentes todo tu día. ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido papá". – Por lo menos lo deje un poco más tranquilo aunque el que empezaba a perder los estribos conforme llegábamos al colegio era yo. Baje del carro y entre despacio al colegio. Papá me quería ayudar a entrar por que aún seguía con las muletas pero yo no quería, eso sería mostrar debilidad y yo no quería que nadie piense eso, yo podía solo. Yo podía controlar estas cosas con papá y mamá que eran las personas con las que más tenía confianza a parte de mis amigos pero a diferencia de ellos yo no podía impedir que Takuya o alguien del salón me diera una mano. Kouichi siempre estaba ahí para hacerlos a un lado pero ese día no había llegado aún.

"Nee, Kouji… ¿por que has traído ropa extra si tu no puedes hacer ejercicios? Aún traes las muletas" – ¿Como era posible que esas cosas no se le escaparan?

"Bueno por que hoy después del colegio me iré al médico y no quiero ir con esta ropa" – uff buena salvada!

"Ah bueno… aún así me parece innecesario. Meteré tu maleta al casillero y cuando la necesites la sacaré por ti, no queremos que te esfuerces mucho"

"¡Fue solo un golpe Takuya! ¡No estoy lisiado ni impedido!"

"Estas impedido de moverte libremente por ahora… por eso no puedes hacer deportes… sonso" – intenté empujarlo despacio como para asustarlo un poco pero las muletas era un estorbo y casi termino en el piso, esto hizo que Takuya viera lo 'impedido' que estaba y desde ese momento se empeñaba más por ayudarme a hacer las cosas.

"¡Estoy bien! El pie de la muleta se resbaló, el piso esta resbaloso hoy. Yo puedo hacer las cosas solo, ¡no te necesito!" – pero aún así no me hacía caso, traté de detenerlo pero se alejo rápido de mi cargando mi maleta hacia el salón. Takuya era un buen amigo… un poco sofocante pero un buen amigo.

Traté de concentrarme en clases ya que deportes era todavía a la quinta hora. Kouichi parecía también haberse dado cuenta que algo andaba mal conmigo y me llevó a un costado. Al principio me hice el loco como para tratar de despistarlo pero en esos casos el solía ser casi tan pesado como Takuya. ¿Tan obvio era como para que todos se dieran cuenta que había algo malo conmigo?

"Se que hay algo que no nos has dicho. Papá está preocupado por ti al igual que tu mamá y mamá. ¿Nos dirás algún día que te sucede o tenemos que esperar a que te atropelle otro carro para que nos digas algo?" – me quede callado. No podía decirle nada de lo que sabía por que algo malo le podía pasar a él, yo lo quería demasiado como para dejar que eso sucediera. Pero tenía razón, ¿iba a esperar a que me hicieran algo malo para hablar? – "¡Ajá! Estas debatiendo en tu cabeza, eso significa que si hay algo que te lo mantienes para ti solo, hay algo que te preocupa. ¿Que es? ¿Te podemos ayudar?"

"No, no hay nada malo, ¿por que nadie me cree? Yo estoy bien, tu estás bien… eso es lo que más me importa. Si tu estas bien entonces todo estará bien"

"Esta bien, no me lo digas. Quédate con tus problemas y húndete pero después no me vengas a llorar cuando te pase algo malo. Todos estamos preocupados por ti desde el día que te atropellaron y a ti parece que no te importaran esas cosas. ¡Sigue con tu vida entonces y resuelve tus problemas solo!" – Kouichi dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo, ni siquiera dio media vuelta como para verme ahí destrozado, en ese momento le hubiera dicho todo pero… había algo muy cierto en sus palabras. Yo sentía que con esta cosa me hundía poco a poco, cuanto más tiempo pasara se me haría más difícil decir la verdad de todo, mis mentiras se hacían cada vez más grandes. Ya estaba en la cuarta hora y el ancla cada vez me jalaba más al fondo.

Ya comenzaba la quinta hora. Salimos del salón y todos fueron a sacar sus ropas del casillero, espere a que todos lo hicieran para después sacar las mías.

Por lo general a esta hora yo me iba a la biblioteca a leer o a avanzar alguna tarea pero esta vez tenía que ir a otro lugar. Yo no quería ir pero mis pies ya conocían a donde tenía que llegar, ellos caminaban solos movidos por alguna fuerza extraña y se detuvieron en el estadio del colegio. Entre pero todo estaba oscuro, no había nadie todavía. Camine un poco sin hacer bulla, el único ruido desesperante era el de las muletas. Me senté en una de las bancas a esperar a que pasara algo hasta que sentí que había alguien detrás de mí.

"No te muevas Kouji. Quédate ahí quieto" – Los pelos de la nunca se me pararon al oir su voz gruesa. No la reconocía en lo absoluto. No era de ningún profesor ni director ni nada por el estilo. Sentía como se acercaba mas a mí, veía un trapo negro cubrir mis ojos, algo como una de esas cosas que usaba mi mamá para dormir… algo como un antifaz, luego me puso una venda en los ojos y la ajusto bien para asegurarse de que no lo viera. – "Párate ahora y ven conmigo, sigue mi voz" – era difícil seguir su voz por que la venda tapaba también un poco mis oídos, por el nerviosismo mi pie como que no quería avanzar y mis muletas se tropezaban entre si, caí al piso de bruces, me costó levantarme especialmente por que no veía nada. Busqué a tientas mis muletas pero no fue muy necesario. – "Bueno ya adelantaste un paso, te iba a pedir que te sentaras. Ahora quiero que te quites la ropa, toda la ropa que traes puesta empezando por arriba y terminando por tus medias. Lentamente"

"Pero… yo no quiero…" – le dije. No me temblaban solamente las manos, también mi voz.

"No se trata que tu quieras, es lo que yo quiero y exijo que hagas o sino ya sabes lo que puede pasar… ¿o ya te olvidaste bebé?" – no quería sacarme nada en especial por que ni siquiera sabía quien era, no sabía lo que podía hacerme, no veía nada y eso incrementaba mi miedo.

"Pero…" – trate de hacer que cambiara de opinión.

"No hay pero que valga. ¡Te doy diez segundos para que empieces! 1… 2… 3…" – ¿Por tiempo? No quería… - "4… 5… 6… 7…" – no iba a hacerlo… ¡no lo haría! – "8… 9… 10!" – me quede sentado en el piso tratando de oir algo, lo que fuere como para prepararme a lo que vendría. Sentí un zapato que conectaba con mi abdomen y me hacía rodar por el piso. Oí un sonido como de campanita y luego… - "No me queda otra elección por lo que veo, necesitas mucha disciplina, haremos que seas más obediente con lo que se te pide que hagas… seguro tu papá tiene problemas para hacerte entender las cosas" – Me dolió, ni siquiera papá me había pegado con la correa de su pantalón, no esperaba que esta persona si lo hiciera. Me agarró a correazos en la espalda, en los brazos, en las piernas, en mi tobillo aún adolorido. Cuando se canso volvió a insistir con lo de la ropa. – "¡Quítate la ropa, o el próximo será tu hermano!" – con el dolor de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón me saqué la ropa. Primero la casaca, el polo, las zapatillas, el pantalón, mi boxer, cuando iba a sacarme las medias me detuvo. – "Echate. Quiero que levantes la pierna hasta el pecho y te saques la media lentamente, después haces lo mismo con la otra" – no sabía que quería lograr con eso hasta que me imagine haciendo esa operación en mi mente… este tipo era un enfermo, aún así hice lo que me pidio, la vida de mi hermano estaba en juego.

El tipo parecía estar complacido por los sonidos que le escuchaba, me daba mucho asco pensar lo que estaría haciendo. Me daba frío estar ahí echado en el piso, totalmente desnudo y con los ojos tapados. Me quede un rato en silencio esperando a que me dijera algo más para poder irme de una vez pero esto parecía recién estar comenzando.

"Levanta tus brazos y déjalos en el aire hasta que yo te diga" – eso no me pareció tan malo. Estire mis brazos y los dejé ahí. Se me cansaba el brazo de esperar la orden, sentía que se me caían… espere como 10 minutos hasta que el me amarró pero no hizo ninguna cosa como para juntarlos, al parecer yo lo había echo solo. Bajé los brazos por que no aguantaba más estar así. – "Yo no te dije que bajaras los brazos. ¡Déjalos arriba!" – Los volví a levantar a pesar que mis brazos ya no daban para más. Sentí que tenía algo encima mio hasta que mis brazos entrelazaron algo. Sentí su respiración en mi cara, sentí como se ponía de pie cargándome de paso. –"Enrosca tus pies a mi cintura!" - me daba miedo por que no sentía ropa de separación entre nuestros cuerpos, sus brazos me apretaban la cintura, no me dejaban respirar muy bien. No iba a poder hacerlo tampoco por que aún me dolía el tobillo, él no se acordaba que yo había llegado en muletas hasta este lugar. – "¡Hazlo!" – deslicé mis piernas hasta su cintura con mucho dolor y en el proceso sentí su miembro rozármelas. – "Frótate contra mi cuerpo!" – me daba asco pero lo hice, en todo el tiempo pensaba en mi hermano, esto era por él, yo en verdad no quería hacer esto, me estaban obligando. –" No lo haces bien, hazlo de manera más rápida. Espera tengo una idea" – me soltó la cintura, se iba caminando conmigo trepado a él, se agachaba como buscando algo hasta que se volvió a parar. – "Esto te ayudara" – Aprovechándose que mis piernas estaba en su cintura con sus dedos empujo algo dentro de mi, no se que era pero era duro y me fastidiaba, me dolía, quería sacármelo de cualquier manera… - "Ahora muévete, frótate contra mi, intenta sacarte eso que tienes dentro" – lo hice no por que me lo ordenara sino por que me dolía demasiado, quería sacarme lo que fuera que me hubiese metido pero con cada movimiento desesperado que hacía sentía que el se excitaba, respiraba más fuerte en mi oreja, mordía mi cuello, pellizcaba mis glúteos. Sin darme cuenta me movía como un loco, apretaba más contra su cuerpo con movimientos de caderas pero aún así esa cosa no salía.

"¡Sácamelo por favor! ¡Me duele! ¡No se que sea, pero sácamelo!" – me dolía mucho, me hacía llorar, me fastidiaba tener que pedirle por favor. Me bajo de sus brazos y me acostó en el piso… estaba muy frío.

"Abre las piernas, lo más que puedas"

"¿Me vas a sacar eso? ¡Sácamelo por favor!"

"¡ÁBRELAS!" – no espero que lo hiciera, ni siquiera que le contestara, el se abrió paso entre ellas. Sacó lo que había forzado antes y me metió su miembro con fuerza. Me dolía demasiado, más que antes. Grite con todas mis fuerzas hasta que sus labios mordieron los mios para ahogar mi grito. Después de un rato me empezaba a quedar sin aire, me empezaba a acomodar a sus movimientos a pesar del dolor, encontraba cierto placer en dar de brincos tratando que me doliera menos, me movía más, de la misma manera que había hecho antes para sacarme lo que demonios me hubiera puesto adentro.

Duramos así como diez minutos descansando un ratito de cuando en cuando. Aún no me permitía verle la cara pero esto que me había enseñado no era tan malo por momentos se sentía algo raro, de todas maneras me sentía mal por que no era correcto y me había dolido mucho. Al final cuando se cansó totalmente me dejo tirado en el piso. Yo no sabía que más iba a suceder. En el fondo quería más pero no iba a admitirlo, no delante de él, haría como que no me había gustado… ese sería mi oscuro secreto.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me cargó hasta las duchas del estadio. Me ordeno bañarme muy bien por todas partes. Incluso me volvió a abrir las piernas para limpiar el mismo mi zona de abajo en especial mi entrada. Me cambie con la ropa que había traído, la otra se la llevo él. Saliendo del estadio me di cuenta que no estaba bien lo que había hecho, nada de lo que había hecho ese día estaba bien. No era bueno que yo hiciera esas cosas pero tampoco sabía a quien podía denunciar por que no lo conocía, no sabía quien era, tampoco sabía si en verdad me gustaba lo que le había permitido hacerme, solo era un dolor que se había convertido en placer… nada más. No lo había hecho por que me gustara, lo hice por mi hermano… al menos eso fue al principio. Estaba confundido, quería llorar, quería correr de ahí pero las muletas no me daban mucha libertad de movimiento, aún así salí del colegio como pude, con la maleta llena de mis cosas, con mi mente llena de cosas confusas.

Falte a las dos últimas clases y me fui a mi casa. Felizmente después de colegio siempre estaba solo por que mis papas trabajaban. Me eche en mi cama a llorar, aquí no me importaba, nadie me podía ver, nadie me podía oír, nadie lo sabría nunca.

No se cuanto tiempo me habré quedado en ese plan llorando como un niño pequeño hasta que sonó el teléfono. No contesté, dejé que la máquina lo hiciera…

_¡Kouji! ¿Donde te has metido? ¡Algo me dice que estas oyéndome así que contestas de una vez! No has ido a las dos últimas clases del día y hay tarea para mañana. Entra a la computadora para que te las pueda dar, Kouichi también estaba preocupado por ti, ¿dice que discutió contigo? ¡Oyé! ¡Contesta de una vez! ¡Me estoy cansando de hablar solo! … ya mamá dejaré de gritar al teléfono. ¡Ya pues Kouji contesta! ¡Si no lo vas a hacer llámame por que mi mamá me va a quitar él teléfono ahora, chau!_

La contestadora tenía mensajes, al parecer habían llamadas que no habían llegado a entrar…

_Kouji… lamento haberte gritado en el colegio… no fue mi intención… es que me preocupas, me preocupa que no hables de tus problemas como los demás… si sucede algo malo ten la libertad de decirnos antes que sea tarde, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para escucharte. Te quiero mucho, perdóname por favor… chau._

Kouichi… sabía que me iba a perdonar… al final entendería como era yo, solo había sido cuestión de esperar pero seguía preocupado, esperaría a que le dijera algo, era lo más probable. Tendría que buscarle un excusa. Me levanté con un poco más de ánimo de la cama, baje a la cocina pero no tenía hambre… mi porción de comida se la di al perro para que se viera como si yo hubiese comido, la mentira se hacía cada vez más gorda.

Subí a mi cuarto y me puse a avanzar con algunas tareas, llamé a Kouichi para decirle que aceptaba que si había algo malo, le dije que era por que nadie me dejaba en paz y se preocupaban demasiado por mi, que no me dejaban vivir, al parecer se quedo contento con eso. Luego llamé a Takuya a pedirle mi tarea y le di la misma excusa, mis mentiras me iban salvando por mientras. Me hice después de eso la promesa de no entrar a la computadora salvo que fuera absolutamente necesario, ya no quería saber nada de Madbutterflie y nada de sus cosas, si quería algo que se comunicara de otra manera por que no abriría la computadora para que me dejara colgado después y me diera mas escabrosas ordenes, ya estaba cansado de esas cosas.

Me costaba salir de mi cama todas las mañanas para ir al colegio, no me sentía bien. Quería quedarme en casa y no salir de mi cuarto nunca más pero si lo hacía sería como declarar que había algo mal conmigo. De todas maneras logré mantenerme lejos de esta tortura por una semana más o menos que fue el tiempo que necesité volver a usar la computadora. Los trabajos tenían que hacerse y ya no podía dejar que se acumularan más. No prendí el chat ni el messenger, solo abrí mi correo para recibir mi parte del trabajo que me mandaba mi hermano. En mi correo había basura de tiendas, invitaciones para unirme a grupos, y un correo de Madbutterflie aparte del trabajo que me envió mi hermano. Me daba miedo abrirlo por que ya era de hace como tres días, ¿se abría molestado? Abrí para ver de que se trataba esta vez…

_Hola mi amor!_

_Se que te gustó lo de la otra vez, me di cuenta por la manera como te movías encima mío, lo que te puse logró el efecto… otro día te diré que era. Hace tiempo no se de ti, me gustaría verte y se que en el fondo tu también me quieres ver y que yo te haga todo lo que te hice sentir el otro día. Pense que te podría agradar este archivo… me tome la libertad de grabar tus sonidos a la hora que me pedías 'por favor'._

_Bueno lo que te quería decir es que sería bueno que te conectaras a la computadora de vez en cuando para concretar otra cita como la de la semana pasada y ponernos a sudar un poco. Me gusta el olor de tu ropa, la guardo con mucho cariño ahora, la tengo en un lugar especial en mi casa. Que te parece si nos vemos a la salida del colegio el día… ¿18 de abril? No me importa si dices que no por que igual lo harás. Nos vemos._

¿18 de abril? Eso es dentro de dos días… dentro de dos días era el partido de Takuya, justo después de clases, ya me había comprometido con él, no podía dejar de ir pero… si no iba Kouichi pagaría las consecuencias… primero era mi hermano y después era Takuya, se iba a enojar pero no tenía alternativa. Era mejor no decirle nada hasta último momento así no se opondría tanto por que pasaría como un imprevisto… era la mejor solución que se me podía ocurrir.

Me daba pena estar en el colegio y decirle a Takuya que iría a su partido cada vez que me lo preguntaba. Todos estaban felices por que el partido era mejor si estábamos todos juntos apoyándolo ya que sus adversarios eras difíciles de vencer. Llegó el 18 de abril y todo el colegio estaba entusiasmado por el partido tanto que los profesores desistieron en dejarnos tareas, conforme se acercaba el partido se acercaba la hora de decirle a Takuya que no estaría ahí.

"Takuya… ¿puedo hablar contigo?" – me miro extrañado y nos fuimos a un lado del pasillo.

"¿Que pasa Kouji? ¿Algún problema?"

"Si… hace rato quería decirte algo pero… no sabía como"

"¿Que cosa? ¿No me digas que no puedes venir a ver el partido?"

"La verdad que no puedo Takuya… me encantaría estar ahí… de verdad pero…"

"Pero… ¡siempre hay un pero contigo Kouji! ¡Eres una falla! ¿Ahora por que no puedes estar?"

"Tengo una cita en el médico… como ya no tengo las muletas me quieren revisar"

"Esa es una mentira Kouji. Todos sabemos que esa cita fue hace tres días. Pero esta bien… no vengas al partido más importante… total no tienes amigos lo suficientemente confiables como para contarles tus cosas. Ve nomás, diviértete haciendo lo que tenías planeado hacer, ¡no te quiero ver en el partido tampoco!"

"¡No te pongas así conmigo! ¡No te molestes! ¡Por favor!"

"¿Por que no quieres que me moleste? Dijiste que no te lo perderías por nada y aquí estas, cancelándome. ¿Sabes que? Vete de una vez, me tengo que alistar, ¡chau!" – jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que logrará enfadarlo, el siempre había tenido tan buen carácter. Me iba no por que quisiera, me iba por que tenía que hacer, no por que me gustara… bueno de repente un poco pero eso aún no lo aceptaba ni yo mismo.

Llegué a la puerta del colegio, al frente cuadrado había un carro. Supuse sería él por que tenía las lunas polarizadas así que me acerque. Se abrió la puerta de a tras y me senté sin que nadie me viera. Entre el asiento del conductor y los asientos de atrás había una luna oscura de separación asi que seguía sin conocer la cara de Madbutterflie.

"¿Cuando me vas a dejar en paz? Ya me he ganado varios problemas por tu culpa ¿sabes? ¡Mi mejor amigo me odia!"

"No creo, si fuera tu mejor amigo no te odiaría. Solo te llamé por que quería verte ya que no te conectas a la computadora, ya no te veo".

"¡Yo nunca te he visto de frente y tampoco creo que me dejes hacerlo a este paso y no tengo derecho a quejas!"

"Me encanta tu sentido del humor. Bueno creo que es el momento de empezar a hacernos amigos ¿no crees? Vamos a empezar a parar más tiempo juntos, lo intuyo"

"No gracias. Ya tengo amigos"

"¿Amigos a los que no les cuentas tus problemas? Esos no son tus amigos si lo fueran hace rato les hubieras contado todas tus cosas y se muy bien que no lo has hecho"

"¿Te he hecho algo para que me fastidies de este modo? Yo no me meto en tu vida así que no te metas en la mía"

"Tienes razón pero yo quiero ser tu amigo, por eso te fastidio. Sino mira como se tantas cosas de ti. Si yo fuera tu amigo no te gritaría, te haría comprender, si yo fuera tu amigo te ayudaría así tu no quisieras, yo como tu amigo se que te gusta y que no, yo como tu amigo puedo hacer muchas cosas por ti si me lo pidieras bonito o si yo veo que me necesitas. Kouji… eres un chico que pide a gritos amor y cariño"

"Yo tengo amor y cariño, no necesito nada más. Mis papás me quieren mucho para que lo sepas"

"Si puede ser pero si yo te quisiera confiaría en ti, no iría donde tu hermano a preguntarle que te pasa ni a pedirle que te vigile… ¿o si? ¿Cuántas horas al día pasas con tu papá? ¿Qué tanto tiempo tienes para conversar con tu verdadera mamá? ¿Qué relación guardas con tu madrastra? ¿Cuánto tiempo de calidad pasas con tu familia? Casi nada ¿verdad? "

"¿Como sabes eso?"

"Entonces si es verdad. Yo lo sé simplemente por que tengo acceso a tu línea telefónica. Lo sé todo incluso lo que hablan tus papás. ¿Quieres saber más? ¿Quieres saber que le dice tu papá a tu madrastra? ¿Quieres saber lo que dice tu hermano a tu papá? ¿Quieres saber lo que dice Kouichi a Takuya? ¿Lo que opina de ti cada uno de tus amigos? Lo sé todo. Comprende que en esta vida estas solo. Nadie te comprende totalmente. Es como si no tuvieras familia, como si no tuvieras ni hermanos ni amigos. Nadie esta de tu lado."

"¡No! ¡Todo esto lo estas inventando, es mentira, esas conversaciones son mentira!"

"Son verdad. Si quieres pregúntales a ellos mismos. Y para que veas que no te miento lo que ellos te van a decir es lo que te he mandado a tu correo. Lee tu correo primero y luego hablamos a ver si sigues pensando lo mismo"

"¿Si tu mientes me dejaras en paz?"

"Lo prometo. Es más te llevo a tu casa ahora para que veas ese correo, averigua en lo que te queda de la semana y la próxima y cuando estes seguro hablamos. Tu eres demasiado lindo y dulce como para que te traten de esa manera. Yo si te quiero y quiero ser tu amigo… sinceramente" – No volvimos a hablar durante el camino hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Me daba miedo subir a mi cuarto y mirar en mi computadora las 'verdades' que decía este tipo. Tenía miedo más que fueran verdad… por ahora la única confirmada era la de Papá y Kouichi… las demás las tendría que averiguar poco a poco.

Para la mañana siguiente estaba más tranquilo, había logrado relajarme repitiéndome que esas no podían ser, no podían haber dicho esas cosas, era imposible, el quería que yo perdiera confianza con ellos. Tracé un plan para poder confirmar esto, así no lo creyera tenía que probarlo, no podía vivir con esto en la cabeza.

Los primeros serían mis papás. Me levanté temprano y me fui a buscar a mi mamá a su trabajo, según tenía entendido ella trabajaba en un fábrica, ella era la secretaria de uno de los gerentes. Mamá se espantó un poco al verme principalmente por que debía estar en el colegio pero eso no me importó.

"Hola mamá. Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿puedes?"

"Hola Kouji, ¿es muy importante hijo?"

"Si, más o menos"

"Espérame un momento entonces" – mi mamá termino de tipera algo que parecía un acta y depués fue toda oídos. – "¿Cual es el problema hijo?"

"Necesito saber si es verdad que tu le dijiste a papá que yo me obsesionaba demasiado con las cosas. Quiero saber si le dijiste que yo debería tener otro tipo de crianza, que necesitaba más atención".

"Si es verdad pero no se como lo estas pensando tu ahora por que…"

"No mamá, no te molestes en decirme más. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Nos vemos" – Madbutterflie iba acertando en dos hasta ahora… ¿acertaría también en las demás? Regresé a mis clases al colegio. Kouichi y los demás me interceptaron en los casilleros para preguntarme donde me había metido.

"Ahora no tengo tiempo para contarles esto. Me gustaría hablar con todos ustedes a la hora de salida… ¿pueden?"

"Kouji, por tu tono de voz suena serio. ¿No nos puedes dar un adelanto?" – Izumi se veía preocupada pero no le hice caso.

"No le hagas caso Izumi. A don Kouji solo le gusta hacerse el interesante, después que nos tenga reunidos ahí a todos nos dira que tiene cita con el médico" – Takuya aún estaba resentido por lo de ayer, tenía razón pero por lo que acababa de decir era otro acierto para madbutterflie. No le di importancia en ese momento y seguí de largo ignorando los demás comentarios.

A lo largo del día estuve sentado escuchando clases sin hablar con nadie, nadie me hablaba a mi tampoco así que no tuve gran necesidad. A la hora de salida alisté mis cosas para el fin de semana y me fui a buscar a los chicos al árbol de la puerta que por lo general era el lugar donde nos reuniamos. Los esperé por diez minutos y llegaron todos juntos, cuchicheando.

"Ya Kouji, ¿que era lo que tenías que decirnos?" – Kouichi se mostraba normal pero según Madbutterflie eso solo sería una careta al principio.

"¡Apúrate que mi papá me espera para una cita con el médico!" – me dijo Takuya en un tono burlón. Tomoki estaba con una cara de preocupación por el comportamiento de los demás, al parecer, acertaría también aquí madbutterflie?

"Solo quiero saber algo. Es lo último que les voy a pedir" – todos me miraron extrañados.

"Me preocupas Kouji. ¿Que es eso que tienes que preguntar?"

"Quiero que me digan exactamente lo que piensan de mi. Quiero saber que hablan entre ustedes tal y como lo han hecho hace diez minutos, por eso se demoraron, por que estuvieron hablando de mi… ¿verdad?" – La cara de Tomoki e Izumi no metía, si habían hablado de mi. – "Si no van a decir nada ustedes de repente yo puedo decir lo que decían de mi. Si es mentira me lo dicen ¿ok?" – asintieron todos – "Empezaré por Izumi ya que las damas son primero. Tu en esa conversación no dices mucho por que no querías creer pero ahora estas convencida de todo. Tu piensas que soy un buen chico y todo ese rollo sonso que dice la gente. Pero también piensas que no digo nada, que ocultó algo y que si fuera tu amigo debería contártelo. Piensas que soy un testarudo por no hacer lo que ustedes me dicen que haga y que debería ser más abierto, piensas que debería ser más como mi hermano. ¿Es verdad?" – La rubia solo asentía la cabeza sin palabras.

"Tomoki. Tu no tomas mucha parte de esto principalmente por que hace tiempo que no hablo contigo. Tu piensas que Takuya tiene razón en lo que piensa y que desde que hubo el accidente estoy más raro que nunca. Piensas que como hermano dejo mucho que desear por que nunca hago caso a los consejos de Kouichi pero tus pensamientos vienen básicamente por que es lo que escuchas de Takuya… no por que tu hayas dado esas conclusiones. ¿Es verdad?"

"¿Como sabes eso Kouji?"

"¡Jumpei! Tu estas casi como Tomoki. Como no estas con nosotros en el salón y no llevas clases conmigo tienes que tomar parte del lado al que más creas, en este caso de Izumi. No te dejas llevar tanto como Tomoki y también das tus propias conclusiones. Tu piensas: 'que estúpido de Kouji en hacer estas cosas en especial por que no tiene sentido' , también piensas que soy un testarudo pero por sobretodo soy una persona que necesita comprensión por que nunca aprendí a sociabilizarme adecuadamente, por que soy callado, que me es difícil hacer amigos y que ustedes son mis amigos básicamente por que le caía bien a Takuya, aparte por que a todos ustedes les agrada más mi hermano que es una persona mucho más llevable. Déjame decirte algo… los gemelos nos parecemos físicamente pero somos diferentes personas. No necesito preguntarte si es verdad o no por que tu cara me lo esta diciendo en este momento"

"Takuya. Hasta el día de ayer no hubiera creído esto posible pero el mundo al parecer da muchas vueltas y ha estado dándolas últimamente sin mi. ¿Pensé que eras mi amigo por ayudarme todo ese tiempo por que tenía las muletas pero no era por eso verdad? Lo hacías por que te sentías culpable, pero eso no importa mucho. Después se te metió la idea de que ocultaba algo y en tu afán de chisme se lo comentaste a mi hermano, hasta ahí no hay problemas pero cuando empezaste a pensar que estaba mintiendo comenzaste a seguirme para pescarme haciendo algo indebido pero no encontraste nada. Ayer te dije lo que te dije por que tenía que hacer algo importante pero te enojaste conmigo me dejaste en claro que estabas cansado de mi. Y es que tu piensas que yo no los quiero a ninguno de ustedes, tu crees que ustedes no me importan pero ahí te equivocaste, nunca pense eso de ustedes. Nunca reuní a todos en mi casa para tratar de hablar de mi. Que soy falso, malcríado, despreocupado, mal hermano, mal amigo, mal hijo… no se que más habrán dicho de mi y ahora ni me importa."

"Si dijimos eso es por que te comportas raro Kouji. Al principio te dices nuestro amigo pero nos dejas preocupados. No vienes a un partido y apareces en un hospital. Te damos ayuda y nos dices que no nos necesitas… tu no eras así. Hoy te perdiste tres clases, ayer un partido importante, la semana pasada te fuiste a tu casa antes de tiempo, traes ropa de gimnasia cuando no vas a hacer nada y me sales con que te quieres cambiar para ir al médico… ese no eres tu!"

"¿Y eso a ti que te importa? ¿Es tu vida acaso? ¿Te incomodo? ¿No me soportas? Eso ya lo sé, ya me lo contaron. Aparentemente alguien sabía de todas estas cosas y me lo contó ayer… mientras tu jugabas tu gran partido. No le creí nada pero ya me di cuenta que si era verdad. No me da cólera que piensen eso de mi por que en fin así soy yo pero si tienen algún problema con mi forma de ser díganmelo en mi cara, no se reunan en un lugar a hablar de mi como si fuera un fenómeno! ¿No te gustaría que yo hiciera eso o si?"

"Bueno si eso era todo Kouji entonces discúlpanos. No fue nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal, solo estábamos preocupados por ti"

"Lo sé Kouichi pero tu tampoco te escapas. Se que le has contado todas estas cosas a papá, papá se las cuenta a mamá, mamá las comenta con mi mamá y ella con mi papá. De esa manera tenemos a ocho personas hablando de mi a mis espaldas, eso sin contar que papá ya le fue con el chisme a todos los profesores para que me vigilen. Se que te preocupo pero yo se por que hago así las cosas, no las hago por que sea loco. Me duele que piensen eso de mi en especial tu"

"Si hubiese sido yo hubieses hecho lo mismo, aún sé que hay algo que no nos has dicho Kouji, y lo único que se es que no es bueno pero como ya te dije… eso depende de ti si nos cuentas o no. No mas no nos lo cuentes cuando ya no haya vuelta a tras" – Kouichi se dio media vuelta y salió del colegio. Takuya se fue con él. Jumpei volvió a entrar por que tenía que hacer no se que. Izumi y Tomoki se quedaron ahí parados sin saber que hacer ni que decir.

Una vez más madbutterflie había tenido razón. Ya no tenía necesidad de encarar a papá ni a mi madrastra por que sabía que era verdad, los había escuchado en la mañana hablar acerca de cómo sacarme información pero nadie lo sabría, jamás.

Salí del colegio y me fui a mi casa. Le di mi comida al perro y subí a mi cuarto. Hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza y prendí la computadora. Me metí al messenger…

_Kouji: Madbutterflie… tenías razón_

_Madbutterflie: Lo sé. ¿Quiere ser mi amigo entonces?_

_Kouji: no sé… me cuesta trabajo confiar en ti._

_Madbutterflie: ¿aún no confías en mi? Si quieres podemos vernos para hablar nomás. ¿Quiere eso?_

_Kouji: ¿donde?_

_Madbutterflie: te voy a recoger si quieres y vamos a donde quieras._

_Kouji: ya. ¿En cuanto tiempo?_

_Madbutterflie: dame diez minutos y estoy alla_

_Kouji: te espero en la puerta._

A los diez minutos ya estaba subido en un carro, no sabía aún a donde iríamos pero cualquier lugar era mejor que estar solo en mi casa…

**TBC**

Hahahhaahhahaa

Gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron un review del primer capítulo.

A Kawaiitsuki: Me gusta esa idea que me has dado pero no la usare aquí… tengo un fic al que le puede quedar muy bien… es un koukou y ahorita tengo el primera capítulo escrito en un cuaderno… tengo que tipearlo para ponerlo y darle unos pequeños detalles… espero que salga pronto para que lo puedas leer y darme tu opinión


	3. obsesion

Bueno aquí esta el capítulo tres que me ha salido bastante Lime! Super sour! Para hacer este capítulo me inspire en unas cuantas canciones cuyos nombres no me los sé pero me dieron ideas…¬.¬

Bueno espero les guste este capitulo… lean con cuidado en especial si no les gustan las escenas subidas de tono por que para escribir esto he tratado de medirme pero no pude UU.

Recuerden dejarme reviews que para mi son la mejor paga que me pueden dar… para mi valen más que un fajo de dólares XD

**Editado: 02/18/2010** He intentado corregir todos los errores pero como no soy Dios facil por ahi se me han pasado algunos. Si los encuentran pasenme la voz!

* * *

**Disturbing**

**Capítulo 3: Obsesion**

Sentado en la parte de atrás del carro no podía ver al conductor ya que nos separaba una luna oscura. Era increíble que este tipo a pesar de todo aún no me daba la cara. El conducía el carro sin hablar al principio como esperando a que yo diera el primer paso. No le tenía tanto miedo como antes, me daba más confianza el hecho que fuera la única persona que me había hablado con sinceridad, hasta ahora no me mentía y eso contaba mucho para mí

"Si vamos a ser amigos sería bueno que por lo menos me mostrarás tu cara, no me gusta hablar con una espalda!"

"Tienes razón pero aún no quiero que sepas quien soy, dame un poco de tiempo para que conozcas mi rostro, eso lo hace más interesante. Además tu me conoces de vista… solo que nunca me prestaste atención".

"¿En verdad?" – eso despertaba mi curiosidad

"Hagamos una cosa. Mientras que llegamos a alguna parte trata de adivinar quien soy. Te prometo que esta tarde verás mi cara" – acepte el desafío.

"Tu tienes que ser alguien del colegio. Un profesor por que yo conozco al director y tu no eres él"

"Error. No, no soy de tu colegio"

"Eres el conserje?"

"Acertaste algo pero no soy el conserje de verdad. Ese día me viste disfrazado pero en si no me conoces de ahí"

"¿Eres de la calle? Osea… ¿solo te vi una vez o tuvimos un encuentro casual?" – estaba difícil averiguar de quien se trataba, no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien podría ser pero tenía razón en muchas cosas este encuentro se ponía interesante.

"Tuvimos dos encuentros casuales pero no soy de la calle exactamente. Me conoces de hace como ocho meses más o menos" – ¿ocho meses?… ¿que había hecho yo hace ocho meses? ¿De donde lo conocía? – "ya te dije bastante ahora subamos la apuesta. Si adivinas quien soy en tres turnos vamos a donde tu quieras a hacer lo que tu quieras. Yo pago"

"¿Y si tu ganas?"

"Si en tres turnos no adivinas yo escojo el lugar pero como tu no puedes pagar tendrás que hacerlo de otra forma"

"¿Como?"

"Cada vez que te equivoque tienes que sacarte la ropa. Como son tres respuestas las que me darás entonces por cada vez que te equivoques te sacaras… tres prendas. Aceptas?" – Si me sacaba tres prendas a la tercera pregunta ya casi no tendría nada que sacarme. El también podría hacerme algo que no quería hacer … ¿o si quería?

"¡Acepto!"

"Entonces empieza a darme las respuestas"

"Hace ocho meses era verano, en verano acostumbro a comer helados y me acuerdo de un heladero que me miraba raro… ¿eras tu?" – traté de ver su forma a través de la luna y meneo la cabeza.

"No me sorprende que la gente se quede mirándote. En verdad tu presencia llamaría la atención de cualquiera como yo. Pero esa respuesta es tu primer error. Sácate tres cosas. Si te sacas los dos zapatos valen como uno, igual las medias" – me imaginaba que diría algo así. Me resigne y me saque los zapatos, las medias y la pañoleta de mi cabeza. Hasta ahora no pasaba nada pero si quería ganar tendría que analizar mejor la situación.

"Ya. A ver. Hace ocho meses era verano… en verano hago muchas cosas pero nunca doy mucho detalle salvo que sea necesario. Si sabes tanto de mi entonces debes haber obtenido la información de alguna parte. Si sabes esas cosas entonces tu debes de trabajar en un lugar donde yo hice algo… ¿tu eres parte del instituto donde estudie algo en este verano?" – lo volví a mirar. La negación en su cabeza me hizo ver que ya solo me quedaba una oportunidad. Estacionó el carro en un parque y se dio vuelta para verme sacar la ropa. Me daba vergüenza.

"¿Como sé que no mientes sobre quien eres?"

"Fácil, me verás cuando termine el juego. Ahora sácate lo que te corresponde" – el se veía muy seguro de si mismo… ¿quien podría ser? Hice lo que prometí y me saqué lo que me tocaba. Primero me saqué la casaca después el polo y por último el pantalón. Ya solo me quedaba mi boxer y tenía frío. Me empecé a poner nervioso. – "Y bien quien soy?" – no me daba por vencido. Tenía que pensar mejor la situación.

"Para saber tanto de mi alguien te tiene que haber dicho algo. Mi mamá no creo ella no es de comentar muchas cosas, mi madrastra tampoco lo que me deja a mi papá como principal sospechoso. Para que sea mi papá entonces tienes que conocerlo de dos partes. O eres de su trabajo o de algún club al que el pertenece. Pero papá solo le contaría esas cosas a sus amigos asi que tu debes ser de su club. ¿Adivine?" – lo mire y el se rió, ¿habría llegado a adivinar por fin?

"Me gusta tu capacidad de deducción y la verdad que casi adivinas pero te equivocaste" – ¿en que me equivoque? ¿Tendría que sacarme la ropa? ¿Me haría algo? – "Sácate la ropa… lo único que te queda" – sentí como me comía con la mirada pero cumplí con mi promesa, después de todo había sido mi palabra. Temblando me agache para sacarme el boxer, lo hice despacio esperando a que se desanimara pero no fue así. Cuando estuve completamente desnudo lo miré, me sentía avergonzado pero por lo menos ahora sabría quien era.

"Me gusta mucho tu piel, es tan blanca y suave, me gustaría tocarla…"

"¿Quien eres? Dímelo ya que acabo el juego" – la persona detrás de la luna miró hacia delante y presiono un botón, la luna empezó a bajar lentamente para revelarme la cara de…

"¿Tu no eres Noburo Saotome? ¿Tu no trabajas con papá en el mismo departamento?"

"Si. Por eso te dije que si me conocías" – Noburo Saotome era casi de la edad de mi papá, cuando lo conocí se veía una persona bastante seria. Pero que yo sepa él era algo más mayor que mi papá… por su cara debía tener como unos… cuarenta años mas o menos. Tenía algunas canas pero no muchas, unas cuantas arrugas marcaban su rostro en la frente en especial. – "¿Desilusionado?"

"No… gracias por decirme todas esas cosas… no me gusta que la gente hable a mis espaldas." – deje de mirarlo y empecé a buscar mi ropa para sentirme más cómodo.

"¡Espera! Yo gané. Aún no te he dicho si te puedes poner la ropa. Quédate ahí sentado" – se bajo del carro y entro a la parte trasera del carro, junto a mi. Yo me corrí al otro lado del carro. Sentí una extraña sensación, como electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo y cierto aire frío que me paro todos los pelos de punta. – "No te voy a hacer nada, solo quiero acariciar tu piel. Me gusta lo suave que eres" – no sabía si permitirle eso o no. Me daba cosa sentir su mano acariciando mi espalda para luego abrazarme con fuerza y frotarme contra él. Solo me toco, no hizo nada más, luego me vistió el mismo y los dos nos quedamos sentados.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" – el asintió – "¿en verdad te metiste en mi computadora?" – Volvió a asentir – "¿Por que me haces todo esto? ¿Por que yo? ¿Por que me atropellaste? ¿Por que me amenazabas con matar a mi hermano?"

"Que yo recuerde en ningún momento dije que mataría a tu hermano, yo solo dije que algo malo podría pasarle. Te atropelle por que si no lo hacía nunca me darías suficiente atención, a tu hermano lo use de excusa para que cumplieras conmigo y supieras que conmigo no se juega. Y tu… bueno desde que vi tu foto en el escritorio de tu papá pense que eras un chico muy bonito. Quería conocerte más… íntimamente, ahora te conozco muy bien, por todas partes y se lo que te gusta" – me comenzó a dar miedo pero creo que solo fue una impresión. Ya se hacía tarde y me llevo hasta mi casa.

Durante el camino hablamos de mis cosas de colegio ya que no entendía casi nada de lo de su trabajo. De mis cursos, de mis amigos, de mi hermano, de lo que me gustaba, lo que no. Cuando estacionó su carro al frente de la casa papá aún no había llegado así que nos quedamos hablando un rato más.

"Ahora que entres a tu casa descansa. Yo te voy a llamar a tu cuarto, tengo tu número así que espera mi llamada alrededor de las once de la noche. Quiero que antes de esa hora cierres tu puerta con seguro y procura contestar rápido para que nadie más conteste. ¿Entendido? Además mañana iré a recogerte al colegio después de la quinta hora así que te espero afuera."

"¿Que te hace pensar que voy a hacer eso?"

"Lo harás… te va a gustar. ¡Ahora vete!" – Me di media vuelta y abrí la puerta para bajarme del carro cuando su brazo me volvió a jalar hacia adentro.

Cuando voltee a verlo recibí un beso violento que abrió mi boca y hurgaba con su lengua. Me derretí a su contacto pero no me atreví a responder. Cuando rompió el beso me puse rojo y me bajé más rápido del carro. Entré corriendo a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto. Noburo Saotome me hacía sentir sorprendentemente muy bien… me agradaba mucho su compañía. El era como un gran… amigo. Muy comprensivo y hasta gracioso.

Mis papás llegaron más tarde, preferí no decirle nada a papá de lo que me había pasado. Conforme se acercaban las once me ponía nervioso. Me eché en mi cama pero antes me encerré en mi cuarto. Me puse a leer un libro haciendo tiempo, arreglé mis cajones, revise mis tareas, limpie la computadora hasta que por fin sonó.

"¿Noburo san?"

"Kouji kun… sabía que contestarías. A esta hora no hago nada en mi casa por eso te dije que te llamaría. ¿Has hecho tus tareas para recompensarte?"

"Si las hice pero no sabía que me recompensarías por eso" – no se por que pero me sentía desesperado por saber que era lo que me iba a decir o dar. Sentía mariposas en mi estómago… nunca las había sentido.

"¿Estas en tu cama?"

"Si"

"Relájate entonces que ahora empiezo" – me eché e inconscientemente cerré mis ojos. – "Ahora me estoy echando a tu lado, puedo sentirte temblando de nervios" – ¿como lo sabía? – "Te saco toda tu ropa lentamente y te acaricio suavemente. Puedo oir tu respiración profunda que me pide que avance más… me siento encima de tus piernas y te muerdo el cuello, paso mi lengua por tu pecho…¿la sientes?" - La voz suave de Nobu me hacía sentir todo lo que me decía, respiraba y hacía lo que el decía –

"Si, lo siento…" – al parecer mi imaginación era activa por que con los ojos cerrados podía vivir lo que Noburo me estaba narrando.

"Bien… mis manos recorren tus piernas y las abren poco a poco. Miro tu erección y la frotó con la mía. Ahora tus gemidos se hacen más fuertes y me pides más. Y yo te doy más. Alzó tus piernas para ver mejor la situación, en esa posición comienzo la pasar mi lengua por entre tus piernas hasta llegar a ese lugar. Paso mi lengua alrededor de tu entrada y la lamo con dureza. Mis dedos deciden jugar contigo y se van metiendo uno a uno por ahí. Como se que te gusta esa sensación me decido por fin a introducir mi miembro en tu entrada, es muy pequeña pero yo se que tu me lo pides así que con cuidado la meto, pero solo alcanzo a meter la punta por que tus gritos de dolor mezclados con placer me detienen…" – si, eso dolía mucho, ya lo había experimentado. – "Pero tu quieres algo de mi. Prefieres dejar la penetración para después y ahora eres tu quien se arrodilla ante mi. Me miras con esos ojos hermosos de color azul y abres tu boca para darme placer. Con tus manos empujas mi miembro hasta el fondo de tu garganta y me das masajes con tu lengua, ese cosquilleo me causa placer pero tu sigues. Tu quieres probar mi sabor por eso lo succionas con fuerza hasta que por fin sientes tu boca llena de un líquido agrio pero dulce a tus sentidos, me dejas complacido y te lo tragas…"

"¿Kouji? ¿Quien era quien llamo por teléfono? Solo oí una vez la timbrada." – me puse nervioso y le colgué a Nobu, el también había escuchado a mi papá y había colgado desde su línea.

"Era número equivocado papá. ¡Déjame dormir por favor!" – le conteste en el acto a la vez que me cubría con la frazada de mi cama.

"Esta bien pero mañana quiero hablar contigo y… ¡abre esta puerta, sabes que no me gusta que le pongas seguro a las puertas!" - me paré y le saqué el seguro. Me metí a mi cama a pensar en lo que me había susurrado al oído Nobu, todo eso era malo pero en práctica me hacía sentir muy bien, corazón saltaba, mi cuerpo temblaba… me sentía lleno.

Toda la noche soñé con sus manos, me gustaba como acariciaban mi piel, la hacía con la dureza adecuada… me gustaba eso.

**xoxox**

Fue difícil librarme de los ojos de Takuya y de mi hermano. No les había dirigido la palabra desde el día de ayer pero eso no me importaba ahora, lo único que quería era salir de ahí y poder ver a Noburo. Salí corriendo del colegio sin que ningún adulto se diera cuenta, el carro de Nobu estaba cuadrado al frente, era el mismo carro de lunas polarizadas de ayer. La puerta del asiento delantero se abrió y yo pase.

"Hola Nobu. ¿A donde vamos hoy?" – le pregunte mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

"Es una sorpresa pero tenemos que ir rápido para llegar. Estamos a dos horas de camino tanto de ida como de regreso"

"Dos horas…" empece a hacer cálculos mentales. En dos horas serían casi las cuatro de la tarde, si nos quedábamos ahí una hora serían las cinco y dos horas más las siete… a las siete llegaban mis papas a casa y si no estaba ahí se enojarían conmigo. – "Pero…"

"Por tus papas no te preocupes. Hay bastante trabajo en la oficina y si calculo eso acabara como a las siete de trabajar. Mientras recoje a tu mamá y van a tu casa serán las ocho. ¡Llegaras una hora antes que ellos!"

Eso era un buen cálculo pero aún me quedaba la duda de adonde me llevaba. No me respondió nada de eso, solo íbamos en silencio, las mariposas empezaban a flotar de nuevo en mi estómago, mis pies se movían sin sentido y sin darme cuenta me estaba mordiendo las uñas. Las dos horas me dieron tiempo para leer y hasta dormir un poco. Cuando abrí mis ojos estabamos en una carretera llena de árboles…

"Ya estamos por llegar. Este es mi lugar favorito, aquí vengo cada vez que quiero pensar, solo traigo aquí a personas muy importantes, ¡por eso te traigo a ti!" – que lindo era Nobu, me ponía rojo con solo oír eso. El carro avanzó hasta su destino final… era un mirador. Desde esa colina se podía ver la ciudad y el atardecer… los colores del cielo eran bellos. Habían varios carros estacionados igual que nosotros, todos con lunas oscuras. Sentí su mano sobre mi pierna.

"Kouji… quiero decirte algo" – lo mire esperando a que continuara – "Quiero disculparme contigo por lo que te hice sufrir al principio, no fue mi total intención, solo quería que me hicieras caso"

"Lo sé, me lo dijiste ayer" – le sonreí para que no se sintiera mal, para mi era asunto olvidado.

"En ese caso… como te dije desde que vi tu foto me gustaste mucho. Y se que soy bastante mayor para ti, te cuadruplico la edad pero siento que te quiero demasiado… me gustas mucho… te amo…" – no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ese hombre estaba vaciando su corazón ante mí y yo no podía hacerlo. Yo no lo odiaba, pero tampoco sabía si lo quería como el si lo hacía conmigo.

"¿Perdon? Yo.. yo no sé que decir… tu me gustas mucho Nobu san pero… no sé"

"Para estas cosas no tienes que saber solo dejarte llevar Kouji. Solo te pido una respuesta. Si no sientes nada entonces dímelo y nos vamos ahora" – yo no me quería ir, tampoco quería hacerlo sentir mal, era feo hacer sentir no querida a una persona… tenía que hacer algo y entonces se me vino a la mente.

Me aproveche de mi estatura y me pare dentro del carro. Pase mis piernas entre las suyas y me senté en el. Lo besé como el me había besado ayer y con los mismos movimientos que me había relatado la noche anterior me deslicé delante de él pero me golpee la cabeza contra el timón del carro. Me dolió pero hice como si nada. Le baje el cierre del pantalón y me di de cara contra su miembro grueso y largo. Lo metí en mi boca antes de echarme para atrás y succionarlo. Con mi lengua le daba masajes, podía oír su satisfacción. Sentí como mi boca se llenaba de algo que salía por mis labios, sin saber que había pasado exactamente me lo tragué. Su sabor en verdad era medio ácido pero no era tan malo. No se cuanto tiempo hice eso pero no creo que hay sido menos de cinco minutos. Al terminar me alcé por entre sus piernas y me senté en sus faldas limpiándome la cara con el revés de mi mano.

"Aprendes rápido mi amor."

"Quería saber que se sentía. Me dio curiosidad ayer. ¿Estuvo bien?" – tenía miedo de haberlo hecho mal pero el me sonrió y me beso en los labio y luego en el cuello, me sentía demasiado bien. – "¿Entonces te gusto?"

"Me encantó. ¿Supongo entonces que tu respuesta es si? ¿Quieres estar conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi pequeño novio?"

"Si… te quiero mucho" – lo amaba… debía ser por eso que me sentía tan nervioso a su lado. ¿Que más podía ser? Nobu presiono un botón y los asientos se hicieron para atrás. Sus manos se perdían en mi polo y me lo sacaban, mis manos abrían de nuevo su pantalón y desabrochaban sus botones de la camisa. En menos de un minuto estábamos desnudos uno frente al otro. Me asuste cuando vi las verdaderas dimensiones de su miembro, era muy grande y me daba miedo que me lo metiera.

Nobu me echo en su asiento y me levantó una pierna poniéndola alrededor de su cintura ahora sus dedos jugueteaban dentro de mi sacándome unos gemidos de placer. Sentía como su erección chocaba contra la mía. Su dientes mordisqueaban mi cuello. Cuando me relaje sentí como intentaba entrar en mi. Esta vez lo sentí diferente, me pareció más fuerte que la vez pasada, no lo podía aguantar y se me escaparon un par de lágrimas.

"¿Que paso?"

"¿Estas seguro que esto fue lo que me metiste la vez pasada? ¡Me duele mucho más!"

"La vez pasada no te lo llegue a meter. No quería dejar marcas en ti, use un consolador que es una imitación del pene para las mujeres"

"Pero me duele mucho"

"Esta bien. En ese caso tendremos que hacerlo en varios días. Para que entre entero por lo menos tenemos que hacerlo toda la semana. ¿Estas dispuesto?"

"Si, te quiero mucho Nobu. Te amo"

"Yo también. Por eso ya tengo un plan. Mañana le dirás a tus papas que iras a la casa de un amigo… llámame Ryo Kamiya. Diles que vienes a mi casa a hacer una tarea… no, tu hermano no me conoce, dile que me conociste hace poco y que te prestaré unos libros. Llegarás a tu casa antes que ellos así que no sospecharan gran cosa."

"Suena bien Nobu…koibito" – me sentía raro diciéndole koibito a Nobu pero era lo propio. El era el primero en mi vida así que de alguna manera también estábamos más unidos que nunca. No me gustaba mentir pero por Nobu lo haría. Tenía que lograr que entrara en mi, quería sentirlo totalmente.

Nobu vio el reloj y ya era hora de regresar, yo no quería ponerme la ropa así que me quede así, total tenía como dos horas para vestirme. Nobu manejaba muy bien el carro y le pedí que me enseñara. Me senté en sus piernas y a propósito me frotaba en él, le arqueaba mi cuerpo y frotaba mi cara contra la suya, le mordía la oreja y con mis pies le frotaba las piernas. Por momentos sentía como si su miembro quisiera romper el pantalón y atacarme violentamente pero no lo hizo. En las semáforos rojos sus manos eran las únicas que jugaban conmigo hurgando mi entrada y sacándome gemidos. Ya estaba cerca de mi casa y no quería vestirme, no quería bajar del carro. Me di vuelta al timón e intenté enroscarme a su cintura para así no tener que bajar.

Me frotaba con todas mis fuerzas contra su cuerpo tratando de excitarlo y así no me dejara bajar del carro pero ya era la hora y me terminé vistiendo. No podía esperar hasta mañana, ya quería que fuera mañana.

Cuando entre a la casa recién me di cuenta lo cansado que estaba. Subí y me tomé una ducha, lave mi ropa para eliminar evidencia como me lo había explicado Nobu, tener un novio eran más responsabilidades. Traté de hacer mi tarea por que no tenía hambre… no podía permitirme engordar, si engordaba de repente ya no le agradaría más a Nobu y me dejaría. Las tareas… me golpeaba la cabeza cada vez que me distraía y es que el miembro de Nobu era muy grueso… ¿en verdad me iba a doler toda una semana si me entraba de golpe? De repente era solo cosa de adaptarme a él. Necesitaba practicar de repente ¿pero con que? No había nada parecido a un consolador en mi casa. Lo más parecido al miembro de Nobu en mi casa era un pepino de la refrigeradora pero no podía hacerlo con un pepino… eso ya era demasiado raro. Ya iba a agarrar el pepino por que estaba desesperado por sentir el toque de Nobu cuando llegaron mis papas.

"Hola Kouji. ¿Como estas hijo?"

"¡Bien mamá! ¡Mejor que nunca!"

"Que bien, eso le enseñara a tu papá que no te pasa nada"

"Hola hijo"

"¡Hola papá!"

"Ve a mi estudio, tenemos que hablar seriamente ahora" – me extraño la manera de papá para decirme eso, sonaba preocupado. Los dos fuimos al estudio – "Kouji… no se que te pasa últimamente. No estas prestando atención en clases, te peleas con tus amigos, no le hablas a tu hermano, le dices cosas raras a tu madre, te escapas de clases y dices que no te pasa nada. El Kouji, mi Kouji no haría esas cosas jamás. Pareciera que ese golpe que te dio el carro arruino tu cerebro. ¿Podrías decirme si tienes algún problema o que te pasa?"

"Tenía un problema pero ya esta solucionado. Ya no tengo ningún problema y estoy feliz, más feliz que nunca. Me pelee con mis amigos y con mi hermano por lo mismo que no entienden cuando les digo las cosas. Yo puedo resolver solo mis problemas, el golpe no me dejo inválido, tampoco arruino mi cerebro, estoy bien"

"¿Y las clases? ¿Por que no asistes?"

"Si voy a clases. El día que fui con mamá era por que tenía que hablar con ella, otro día tampoco fui a las últimas clases del día por que al igual que hoy no me sentía bien. Me dolía la cabeza y preferí venir a casa. ¡Si me preguntaras en vez de mirarme como si hiciera algo malo se ahorrarían varias preocupaciones innecesarias!" – era verdad, nada les costaba preguntarme, yo les contestaría de todas formas… aunque no con toda la verdad… lo de Nobu no podía salir a la luz al menos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y para eso faltaban como once años más.

"Bueno si me dices eso me tranquilizas un poco. Pero si tuvieras algún problema, por pequeño que sea, dímelo por favor, quiero saber de ti"

"Si papá, no te preocupes, serás el primero en saber. ¿Me puedo ir a mi cuarto?"

"Ve hijo… ¿te vas a comer ese pepino?"

"No, es para una ensalada pero mejor lo dejo en la cocina" – cambie de opinión, prefería practicar con Nobu. – "Papá, mañana me voy a la casa de un amigo para que me presté unos libros. No se cuanto demore así que no se preocupen."

"Ya pero si demoras llama antes para no preocuparnos mucho" – me fui a mi cuarto, no había sospechas ahora de ningún tipo. Mañana sería un día tan fabuloso como el de hoy.

**xoxox**

Para tratar de aflojar sospechas decidí volver con los chicos. Ya se me había pasado el enojo con ellos y me perdonaron muy rápido. Todos éramos amigos de nuevo, papá volvía a confiar en mi, en el colegio los profesores me volvían a tratar normal y después de clases vería a Nobu. Salí del colegio. Takuya y Jumpei tenían deportes hasta tarde y Kouichi tenía que salir con mamá, Tomoki se quedó jugando con Shinta el hermano menor de Takuya y Izumi tenía que estar con sus amigas, nadie podía verme subir al carro de Nobu.

"Hola Nobu… ¿a donde vamos hoy?"

"¿Quieres conocer mi casa?" – era lo que más quería – "Veo que si. Ahora te enseño donde es. Mañana no te podré ir a recoger así que tu irás solo y me esperarás adentro. Toma" – me dio una cajita – "Es la copia de mi llave, es para que vayas cada vez que quieras y te llame. Puedes usar todo lo que quieras, incluso pedir pizza." – Nobu era un sueño hecho realidad. Su casa era bastante grande para ser soltero, estaba muy bien decorada. Tenía un bar en la sala y un comedor bien grande, una pantalla gigante para ver películas, muchas películas, una nevera llena de helados y golosinas. Sus sillones se veían muy cómodos. – "Mira, yo siempre dejo plata aquí, si tienes hambre y no te gusta lo que hay para comer puedes comprarte lo que quieras. ¿Quieres ir a ver arriba?"

"Si…" – deje mi casaca encima del sillón y subí para ve que más tenía. Tenía varios cuartos en el segundo piso, todos eran dormitorios aunque había uno que no pude ver. El cuarto donde dormía Nobu era el más grande de todos. Su cama estaba al medio de la recámara y era redonda llena de cojines, al costado tenía un tocador con perfumes de hombre, tenía el ropero más grande que había visto en mi vida y lo que más me llamó la atención era su computadora. Tenía un montón de artefactos conectados, se veía que tenía los últimos adelantos tecnológicos, su casa era un paraíso. Pero había algo más.

El cuarto de Nobu tenía un baño con jacuzzi. – "¡Me encanta tu casa Nobu, es perfecta!"

"Me alegra que te sientas cómodo aquí. ¿Podemos empezar?" – no lo hice esperar mucho ya que era algo que yo quería. Lo empuje contra la cama y me saqué mi ropa, se la iba tirando en la cara hasta que me quede desnudo luego salté encima de él y me colgué de su cuello. El se paró conmigo colgando y se comenzó a sacar la camisa, yo me movía frotándome siempre contra él como si fuera un gatito que buscaba amor. Cuando el terminó sin ropa me tiro contra la cama, otra vez vi su miembro pero traté de no asustarme esta vez, me sentía listo.

El se frotó algo con los dedos y luego intentó introducirlos dentro de mi. Otra vez me dolió en el alma pero me mordía la lengua para no asustarlo con mis gritos. Me acordé de algo que una vez me dijo papá. Yo me había hecho una herida en la rodilla y me la tenían que desinfectar. Me ardía que me echaran algo pero cuanto más dilataba la situación más me dolía. Si apresuraba esto de repente no me dolería tanto.

Intenté ponerme encima de él pero no me dejo. El prefería estar encima y tomarme de las manos para que no me pudiera defender. Así me mordía el cuello y su boca iba bajando poco a poco por mi pecho mordisqueándome y jalándome la piel. Me dolía un poco pero era un dolor soportable y hasta cierto punto adictivo. Cuando se aburrió de eso me volteó y echado levantó mi cadera. Estaba asustado. Empezó otra vez con sus dedos, los metía con fuerza tanta que tuve que agarrar una almohada para morderla.

"Voy a entrar" – cuando me dijo eso me puse mas nervioso. El entró despacio y yo sentía como si me partieran en dos, dio dos embestidas y salió. Era ahora o nunca pensé y cuando lo sentí volver a entrar apresure el acto y con algo de fuerza yo mismo forcé la entrada en mí. Me dolió demasiado mi atrevimiento. Sentía como su pene me partía en dos, sentía algo húmedo entre mis piernas, dudaba que fuera mi Nobu. El se separó de mí y me miró enojado.

"¿Que has hecho?"

"No sé" – las lágrimas se me caían de los ojos. Abrí mis piernas para mirar que pasaba y vi que me salía sangre. Me asuste casi tanto como me asuste cuando vi a Nobu por primera vez.

"¡Eres un tonto!" – Nobu no podía ocultar su enojo – "¡Eso no se hace tendré que castigarte ahora!" – ¿castigarme? No sabía que haría Nobu conmigo hasta que me volteo y me empezó a dar de nalgadas, pero las nalgadas que me daba no hacían que dejara de sangrar. Cuando termino mi castigo me paró y me llevo al baño para limpiarme la herida. – "No vamos a poder jugar hasta dentro de un tiempo por tus sonseras. Esa herida tiene que cerrar. ¡Ahora tu papá se dará cuenta!"

"Lo siento… Nobu… perdóname, no quise… es que te quería mucho, quería…" – era verdad pero también mi papá se daría cuenta. Nobu me dejo de hablar y me alcanzó algo largo y algodonado.

"Ponte eso en la ropa interior. Lo usan las mujeres pero te ayudará a que no manches tu ropa. Sería bueno que delante de tu familia fingieras una caída para que no te digan nada a la hora que cojees frente a ellos. Tienes que tener cuidado que no te descubran por que sino sabrán lo que hacemos y nunca más te volveré a ver" – me daba miedo la idea de no volverlo a ver más, de no sentir sus caricias recorrer mi cuerpo. Presté atención a sus instrucciones y no me quedó más remedio que vestirme e ir a mi casa. – "Espera. Tomate estas cada vez que sientas dolor, son analgésicos" – Nobu me alcanzó un vaso con agua y me tomé una pastilla.

Llegué a mi casa y no había nadie. Intenté practicar mi caminata e inventé dentro de la casa para que nadie sospechara nada de Nobu. Tuve suerte esta vez y no paso nada relevante, todos creyeron mi historia sin ninguna duda. Nobu me perdono completamente al día siguiente y tuvimos que ingeniarnos para no abrir mi herida. A la semana volvimos a intentar y esta vez por fin lo sentí dentro de mi… por completo. Ahora si estábamos más que unidos. Yo iba todos los dias a su casa a verlo, siempre hacíamos el amor en su cuarto, a veces en los cuartos de los invitados de Nobu, otras veces en la sala, en sus carros, en la cocina, en el baño, en la piscina, en el desván. Yo nunca me cansaba, siempre quería más, cada vez más fuerte, me había acostumbrado por completo a sus movimientos y a las pastillas por que a veces Nobu se emocionaba mucho y lo hacía con mucha fuerza..

A veces mientras estabamos teniendo sexo Nobu recibía llamadas de mi papá por que necesitaba algo de la oficina. Nobu salía corriendo y me dejaba echado en la cama esperándolo. Si no demoraba cuando llegaba seguíamos donde nos habíamos quedado pero si se demoraba mucho me bañaba y me iba a mi casa a esperar el día siguiente.

Hoy fue algo parecido. Llegue a su casa y me fui de frente a su cuarto. El ya estaba ahí pero sentado en la computadora. Me acerqué a él y le empecé a dar masajes en el cuello tratando de separarlo de la máquina pero no me hacía caso.

"Tu papá quiere que le pase este trabajo. Lo acabo, se lo mando y jugamos" – Nobu demoraba demasiado, más que otras veces. Comenzaba a aburrirme. Me saqué la ropa y me puse una de sus camisas y me senté en sus piernas… nada. Me deslicé por sus piernas para bajarle el pantalón, me metí su miembro en la boca y con fuerza se lo empecé a lamer… solo le saqué líquidos y unos gemidos. Mi última carta fue volver a sentarme en sus piernas y bloquear su visión de la pantalla con mi cuerpo. Hice a un lado el teclado para apoyarme. Levanté mis piernas en el aire y se las puse en la cara… ahora si tuve una respuesta. Me encantaba sentir su lengua lamerme por dentro, me daba una sensación de cosquillas y placer, a pesar que su lengua se movía dentro de mi yo también me movía para estimularme más. El archivo se paso a mi papá y Nobu me tiro contra la cama. Su boca parecía haberse estado conteniendo por que me mordía muy fuerte, sus dientes jalaban mis tetillas y las succionaban con hambre. Su erección se dirigía directamente hasta mi entrada y se abría paso con fuerza… cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, entraba y salía constantemente… me encantaba… lo amaba demasiado.

En mi casa me dolía mi entrada pero no me importaba, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, el dolor me excitaba y Nobu lo sabía ahora. Mis pastillas estaban por acabarse, tendría que pedirle más a Nobu o agarrarme las que tenía papá en el botiquín.

Pero hubo un problema ya que nada es perfecto. En la noche dos días después Nobu me llamo para contarme que viajaría por una semana. Yo tendría que vivir sin él una semana completa… por una parte me moría del dolor pero por otra me daba algo de tiempo para dedicarle a mis estudios que se habían ido en picada desde que estaba con Nobu. Lo más probable era que papá me iba a matar al ver la libreta de notas y por ende estaría castigado todas las vacaciones. Por otra parte las vacaciones no serían igual por que ya no tendría excusa para salir y ver a Nobu, el colegio había sido mi excusa perfecta.

Toda la semana me la pase hablando con los profesores viendo la manera de hacer algo para que me aprobaran pero fue inútil. Mi libreta que siempre había ostentado las mejores calificaciones estaba por los suelos. Me daba miedo volver a casa y dársela a papá. Si papá veía estas calificaciones no me iba a querer más, su orgullo siempre era presumirme con sus amigos. Me sentía tan mal por eso que decidí ir después de clases a la vacía casa de Nobu para despedirme de ella al menos por un tiempo. Cuando volví a casa mamá me dijo que mi papá me esperaba en el estudio de nuevo… el ya sabía que hoy tendría las notas para dárselas.

"Pasa hijo. ¡Dame la libreta de notas!" – me daba miedo pero nada ganaba reteniéndola, se la acerqué. – "Ya se que estas jalado así que estudiaras todas las vacaciones sin descanso"

"¿Podré salir a respirar un poco de aire puro?" – su cara estaba muy seria, era obvio que estaba decepcionado de mí.

"Eso depende de otra persona…" – No comprendía lo que papá me quería decir – "No te dije nada por que esperaba que tu lo hicieras. La profesora ya me había advertido de esto Kouji así que ya tome medidas para esto. Tu mamá tiene que viajar a China para ver a su tía y yo tengo demasiado trabajo por que uno de mis compañeros esta de vacaciones… afortunadamente esta persona sabe bastante de Lenguaje y Matemáticas que son los cursos donde peor has salido y se ha ofrecido a nivelarte. Esto no es un premio Kouji pero en vista que el esta de vacaciones te irás con él a las montañas. Cuando regreses quiero ver que sepas lo que no has sabido en todo este bimestre."

"Eso significa que por lo menos respiraré aire puro. Prometo estudiar papá" – intenté acercarme a él para ver si podía robarle un abrazo y tantear si todavía me quería.

"¡Que bien por que soy un profesor exigente!" – esa voz… voltee mi cabeza para ver si mis oídos no me habían engañado.

"¡Llegaste! Kouji te presentó a mi compañero de trabajo y ahora tu profesor… Noburo Saotome. Espero te portes bien con él, le he dado permiso para que te castigue si no te comportas de la manera debida" – traté de disimular mi felicidad… esto era lo mejor que me había pasado desde que salía con él.

"Ya verás que transformare a tu hijo en una máquina del saber. Lo amansaré hasta dejarlo hecho una sedita. ¡No lo vas a reconocer cuando lo veas por esa puerta!"

"Kouji ve a tu cuarto y has la maleta. Empaca ropa abrigadora por que mañana vendré a recogerte. Trae todos tus libros por que te haré estudiar todo el día" – no perdí más el tiempo y me despedí de los dos. Empaqué mis cosas y me eché en la cama a esperar a que fuera el día siguiente en que Nobú vendría a recogerme. Desde que estaba con él siempre había soñado con pasar juntos la noche, en mis sueños más locos había pensado pasar una semana entera con él… valía la pena dejar de estudiar un poco de vez en cuando…

**TBC**

* * *

Que les pareció? Este es uno delos capítulos más grandes que he hecho nn Heheheh Kouji esta algo loco, yo si creo que el golpe que le dio el carro le afectó la cabeza ¬.¬


	4. Loosing my mind

Bueno me ausente más o menos quince días, la verdad estaba algo ocupada estudiando pero ahora me puse las pilas y en casa de mi prima me puse a tipear mis historias. Estoy sacando unas nuevas, estoy por sacar otras más pero poco a poco.

Al parecer estoy acabando mis historias la mayoría solo llegan hasta el capítulo 6. No me gusta hacerlas taaaan largas por que sino yo también me aburro.

Bueno hoy no solo estoy poniendo un capítulo más a esta, también estoy updateando Homeless capitulo 3, el último capítulo de Shattered Mirror que lo tenía listo desde hace un tiempo, para los que siguen mis historias en ingles voy a poner Deep in blue (gracias Aoi Ookani, eres una buena BETA!), y tresnuevas historias… creo que tipeo muy rápido o estoy quitandole tiempo a mis estudios XD

**Editado: 02/18/2010** He intentado corregir todos los errores pero como no soy Dios seguro se me han pasado varios. Si los ven diganme para corregirlos.

* * *

**Disturbing**

**Capítulo 4: Loosing my mind**

No pude dormir bien de la emoción, me tuve que ir a buscar alguna pastilla tranquilizante al botiquín. Por lo general las pastillas para la gripe me daban sueño así que me tome dos para que surtiera efecto más rápido. Después de un rato las pastillas empezaban a hacerme dormir… mis párpados se hacían más pesados… al fin podía dormir…

A la mañana siguiente me tuvo que levantar mi papá por que mamá también estaba alistando su maleta para su viaje a China. Me bañe y me cambie rápidamente para esperar a Nobu y que de una vez dieran inicio a mis vacaciones con él. Espere como dos horas hasta que paro un carro diferente a los que le conocía. De los asientos de atrás bajo Nobu.

"Hola Kouji… buen día. Musashi, ¿que tal? ¿Ya te despediste de tu hijo? No lo verás en una semana"

"Si lo sé. Kouji pórtate bien y no hagas enojar al viejo Nobu" – ¿viejo? No parecía viejo, era incansable para su edad.

"No lo haré papá. ¡Me portare bien!" – cogí mis maletas y las metí al carro. Pero habían más personas adentro del carro…

"¿Y con quienes van a viajar? ¿Cuanta gente hay en ese carro Noburo?" – mi papá nunca me había dejado viajar a no ser que fuera con el colegio y paseos máximos de tres días.

"Solo son unos cuantos amigos de la vida. Cada uno tiene su propia cabaña, Kouji y yo estaremos en una alejada de las demás para que se pueda concentrar en los estudios. Yo voy de viaje por que quiero cambiar los aires, los deportes de aventura a mi edad no es lo más recomendable"

"Si… bueno espero que la pasen bien y ya los veré en una semana" – espere a Nobu para subir al carro, no conocía a los demás viajeros y me deba un poco de temor entrar solo. Nobu me ayudo a entrar al carro y por la ventana me despedí por última vez de papá.

El carro arrancó y el viaje había empezado. Yo estaba sentado al lado de Nobu y él sin temor a lo que los demás dijeran me paso un brazo por los hombros y dejo su mano descansando en mi pierna – "Bueno chicos él es de quien les había hablado. Kouji, mi amor te presento a mis amigos. Chicos… traten bien a mi chiquito por favor"

"¿En verdad estas con ese niño Noburo? ¿Sabes que si su papá se entera te puede meter preso?" – eso era verdad pero los dos habíamos tenido mucho cuidado para que mi papá no sospechara nada.

"Los dos tenemos mucho cuidado con eso… ¿verdad Kouji?" – me daba algo de vergüenza mostrarle mi afecto a Nobu delante de sus tres amigos. Nobú en cambio pasaba su mano por entre mis piernas poniéndome la cara de colores.

"Si" – Nobu captó mi temor y me cogió por la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y le susurré a la oreja – "Te extrañe mucho Nobu"

"Yo también pero aparte de pasar un buen rato nosotros dos solos también te voy a hacer estudiar." – saco el cabello de mi cara con un movimiento de su mano y me beso como no lo había podido hacer en una semana, yo también le devolví el beso, ya estaba empezando a olvidarme que sus amigos estaban ahí, pero igual me sentía extraño.

"¿Y ya sabes la sorpresa Kouji?"

"¿Sorpresa?" – ¿Habían más sorpresas?

"Gracias por arruinar el momento Keita. Kouji tengo una sorpresa para ti pero aún no te la puedo mostrar. Te la daré hoy a la noche ¿te parece?" – estaba ansioso por ver la sorpresa de Nobu… debía ser buena… seguro era algo de su viaje… a propósito él nunca me dijo a donde había viajado.

"Nobu san… ¿a donde te fuiste de viaje?" – Nobu me miro y me desvió los ojos

"Eso te lo diré en la noche cuando te entregue tu sorpresa ¿esta bien?" – acepte lo que me dijo Nobu en ese momento pero ya quería ver la sorpresa de mi amor. El viaje continuo, hicimos algunas paradas para comer e ir al baño, a veces para cambiar de conductor. Cuando le tocó a Nobu me senté a su lado aunque por momentos me sentaba en sus piernas, sus amigos no me dejaron hacer mucho eso por que decían que lo iba a desconcentrar y moriríamos en un accidente. El viaje nos tomó prácticamente todo el día. Llegamos a las montañas y específicamente a nuestra cabaña como a las once de la noche, hacía bastante frío pero aún así Nobu no me dejo entrar a calentarme.

Me ordenó a que esperara afuera mientras él ordenaba algo. Espere por espacio de diez minutos congelándome de frío sentado en un banco fuera de la cabaña. Gracias a Dios todavía tenía un poco de chocolate caliente algo frío y con el último sorbo me tome un par de pastillas por que me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Estaba a punto de dejar de sentir mi cuerpo por el frío cuando Nobu me abrió la puerta. Estaba vestido con una bata de felpa roja y unas sandalias cómodas. Adentro la cabaña estaba muy oscura pero conforme entraba se iba iluminando por la luz de varias velas que hacían un camino hacia el segundo piso de la cabaña. Me quité la casaca y la colgué en el perchero, camine un poco más para mirar más detenidamente la cabaña pero Nobu me ofreció asiento en el sillón. Mi dolor de cabeza desapareció casi por completo.

"Antes de empezar quiero decirte unas cosas. Yo nunca pense en enamorarme de un chico como tu que con las justas tiene once años"

"¡Cumpliré doce en un par de meses!"

"Si, yo en cuatro meses cumpliré algo más cuarenta, casi te cuadriplico la edad. La cosa es que yo soy una persona mayor y a mi edad las cosas ya no funcionan como antes, yo mismo me doy cuenta de eso. Yo te veo como vives y no siento que te canses por eso… Kouji… yo viaje solo por un par de días a ninguna parte extraordinaria, pero el resto de la semana estuve ahí solo en casa descansando de algo"

"¿Te sentías mal Nobu? ¿Descansando de que? ¿De mi?" –al parecer yo cansaba a Nobu, él ya se estaba aburriendo de mi… Ya no me iba a querer como papá… mi dolor de cabeza estaba volviendo.

"No, Kouji. La verdad es que me hice algo en el pene para que pudieras sentir un poco más de satisfacción al estar conmigo. Uno de mis amigos me recomendo ponerme un piercing ahí." – ¿se puso un arete en el miembro? Eso debió dolerle…

"¡Pero antes estaba bien Nobu! ¡No era necesario que lo hicieras! Bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que estas bien y los dos estamos juntos" – lo abrasé para que no me pudiera soltar nunca.

"Bueno eso si. De todas formas ya tome mis pastillas para rendir toda la noche. Arriba tengo unos regalos para ti… ¿quieres ir a verlos?"

"¡Si!" – salté a su cuello y lo besé. El me sentó en el aparador de la cocina y me llenaba el cuello de besos mientras sus manos me despojaban de la ropa que ya me empezaba a dar calor. Cuando no tenía nada más encima que mi cabello suelto, por que eso le gustaba a él mucho, lo abracé y uní nuestras bocas en un beso. Su lengua penetró hasta mi garganta mientras que sus dedos se escabullían por debajo de mis glúteos y buscaban una entrada directa a mí. Mis piernas se abrieron automáticamente y se entrelazaron a su cintura, sentía como su erección rozaba mis piernas mientras yo tratando de mantener el beso y los dedos de Nobu adentro mio me frotaba contra él. En esta posición Nobu me llevo hasta el segundo piso. La cama principal donde dormiríamos los dos estaba cubierta de pétalos de flores y la cama estaba rodeada de velas. Nobu me echo en la cama y se echo a mi lado acariciando mi cuerpo con sus manos grandes. Nobu se abrió la bata para revelarme después de tiempo su cuerpo ahora cambiado. La única diferencia era definitivamente su miembro… debía haber crecido como unos cinco quizás siete centímetros de largo o era mi imaginación. El piercing se veía raro ahí, tenía como una especie de púas… ¿serían púas de verdad?

Tenía que comprobarlo así que me deslicé hacia abajo para darle placer con mi boca pero esa idea no se me ocurrió solamente a mí. El también aprovecho para deslizar su lengua por mi entrada y sobar sus manos contra mi erección. De un momento a otro sentía que mi cuerpo ya no podía más con tanto placer.

"Ya no puedo más Nobu… Detente por favor…" – Pero Nobu parecía no escucharme por que empezó a poner más fuerza y velocidad a sus manos.

"Sigue, no te detengas" – me ordenó Nobu pero yo en verdad no podía aguantarme más y luego sentí que a mi también me salía un líquido, igual que a él. Mis manos no pudieron aguantarme más en esa posición así que caí rendido en la cama – "Yo recién estoy empezando"

"Esta bien Nobu" – Me levanté con mis piernas temblando y me trate de acomodar en su erección. Era bastante más dura y me dolía a la hora que la forzaba a entrar en mi, me raspaban las púas del arete pero aún así traté de ejercer algo de fuerza pero el dolor me partía, tendríamos que hacerlo poco a poco como la primera vez. Traté de hacerlo de todas formas con lo poco que me había entrado pero me causaba dolor cuando entraba un poco más de lo que era mi capacidad.

El dolor no me preocupaba por que a la larga eso me iba a dar placer, mi preocupación era sangrar, no quería sangrar por que sino nuestros planes se verían malogrados pero así sangrara no me iba a importar, yo había soñado con esta semana desde que decidí estar con Nobu y por unas cuantas gotas de sangre no lo iba a malograr.

Me mordí los labios y forcé la entrada, Nobu se dio cuenta de esto pero no dijo nada, yo era muy terco para estas cosas así que a pesar del dolor continué. Tenía suerte de no sangrar aún, empecé a mover mis caderas con él adentro para sentir mayor placer… todo era tan mágico. Mi cuerpo con este esfuerzo duró algo como unos quince minutos y luego me pidió descanso. Mientras yo recuperaba fuerzas Nobu hacía de las suyas conmigo. Me abrió las piernas y comenzó a lamerme por dentro… se sentía tan bien… luego me dio unos masajes en la espalda hasta que empecé a sentir sus dedos como se metían por atrás.

Nobu saco sus dedos de mi y se arrodillo en la cama. Luego alzó mis caderas y puso mis pies en sus hombros dejándome un poco suspendido en el aire. Sentí como me golpeaba su miembro y los choques que me daba intentando entrar, ponerse un piercing había sido una gran idea para él pero para mi no tanto. Era un dolor por encima de lo inimaginable, grite como nunca por que nada, ni siquiera los dedos de Nobu me habían preparado para eso. Mis gritos lo excitaban más por que cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza y más rápido. Creo que no aguante y me desmaye de dolor por que cuando volví a abrir los ojos Nobu me estaba dando de mordiscos en el pecho.

"Soportaste más de lo que había pensado, eres muy fuerte. ¿Te gusto?"

"¡Me encantó! Pero volvamos a hacerlo mañana por que me has dejado doliendo un poco abajo" – Le mentí, me había dolido demasiado. Nobu me dejo descansar pero sus dedos seguían explorándome, sus dedos tenían acceso directo a todo en mí, sus dedos no me fastidiaban. Como pude me bajé de la cama y me arrastré hasta la cocina por un vaso con agua. Las dos pastillas que me tomé en ese lograron evitar el dolor por la noche.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté tarde, Nobu no estaba en la cama conmigo, detestaba cuando me dejaba solo como si fuera su muñeco. Me levanté y a mi costado había una bata pequeña para mi, me la puse, era de seda. Baje al primer piso para buscar a Nobu y ahí estaba él tomándose un café y leyendo en periódico. Noté también que era todo un logro caminar después de lo que habíamos hecho en la noche.

"Hoy empezamos con las clases. ¡Bienvenido a mi escuela donde los chicos que no entienden son castigados ferozmente!" – me dio risa el tono de voz que uso para decir eso, se oía muy jugueton.

"¿Hay algún uniforme para esta escuela?"

"¡Ya que lo preguntas me estas dando más ideas!" – Nobu se paro y se fue a buscar algo cuando volvió vino con una maleta – "¡Aquí esta tu uniforme!" – abrí la maleta, habían varias cosas a las cuales les desconocía el uso.

Puso los cuadernos sobre la mesa y me sentó frente a él. – "Empecemos con algunas preguntas… raíz cuadrada de 81"

"No veo mi uniforme Nobu. Por cierto la respuesta es nueve" – Debajo de los cuadernos no había nada mas que libros.

"¡Bien! Ahora raíz cúbica de 216?" – Nobu estaba escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda, ¿sería mi uniforme?

"No me acuerdo ahora pero…" – No tuve tiempo de responder por que Nobu me pego con un látigo en la pierna. Mis manos se fueron automáticamente a la pierna golpeada. Me dolía tanto que abrí la bata que llevaba puesta para ver el daño. Mi pierna tenía una raya al rojo vivo. Empecé a temblar.

"Quiero respuestas rápidas no lentas. Cuando tengas cinco incorrectas te harás acreedor a un correctivo" – me daba miedo equivocarme, eso me ponía más nervioso lo que hacía que tartamudeara. – "¿Raíz cuadrada de 144?"

"¡11… no 12!" – de todas formas me cayo otro golpe. En resumidas cuentas me equivoqué en cinco respuestas aunque di tres correctas. Mi castigo me lo daría en el acto pero no sabía que era exactamente. Nobu me tapo los ojos, no veía nada. Me echo en la mesa de la cocina que era redonda y amarró mis brazos y piernas a las patas de la misma mesa. Estaba tan nervioso que las lágrimas se me chorreaban de los ojos, no creo que Nobu las haya visto pero yo si que las sentía. Un cubo de hielo se deslizaba por mi pecho y me hacía estremecer. Un cubito de hielo no me daba dolor pero cuando Nobu empezó a forzar ese cubito de hielo dentro de mi no solo me dolía también me daba frío, las arístas del cubito arañaban las paredes de mis cavidades aún adoloridas.

Las clases continuaron durante todo el día hasta la tarde. Solo paramos para almorzar, que del miedo y del dolor no pude comer nada, ni para ir al baño. Mi cuerpo al final del día estaba cansado por los hielos que me había metido, los latigazos que me había dado, las cachetadas que habían enrojecido mis mejillas, jalones de cabello y torceduras de brazo.

A eso de las ocho de la noche los amigos de Nobu nos fueron a buscar para hablar. Yo no tenía mucho que hablar con ellos así que me fui a leer al segundo piso para estudiar para mañana por que sino Nobu me iba a lastimar más. Nobu no me quería ver mucho por lo que me había hecho pero me dio dos pastillas para soportar el dolor. Me las tomé con un poco de agua y continué estudiando. Desde arriba escuchaba como bebían los cuatro. Cuando me dio sueño me puse mi pijama como pude y me metí a la cama.

Ya era el segundo día de mis vacaciones con Nobu. Esta vez estaba mejor en matemáticas y ya le fue más difícil a Nobu castigarme pero me pregunto sobre lengua, lo que no había estudiado y me volvió a pegar. Yo amaba a Nobu lo único que no me gustaba mucho era que me pegara de esa manera, me hacía doler mucho ya que conocía mis puntos débiles. Se repitió lo mismo de la noche, Nobu estaba ebrió. Una vez más dormí solo en la cama con dos pastillas en mi estómago y mucha agua. A la tercera noche fue más tranquila. Nobú me había dado tregua para poder hacer otras cosas juntos, mañana volveríamos a los libros.

Esa noche creo que fue una de las mejores de mi vida con él. Salimos a pasear por la nieve bien abrigados por que hacía demasiado frío. Caminamos un poco hasta la cabaña siguiente y de ahí con las mismas nos regresamos. Nobu recolectó algo de nieve y me hizo un milkshake de chocolate delicioso. Ya para la hora de dormir nos fuimos los dos a la cama. Empezamos mirando el techo hasta que sus siempre inquietos dedos comenzaron a jugar con mi boca. Sus dedos húmedos buscaron un camino hacia mis piernas excitándome cada vez más. A este punto la ropa ya estorbaba y Nobu me hizo el favor de quitármela rápidamente. Yo también le quite la ropa a él. Tenía ganas de probar su sabor así que se lo chupe con cuidado, el piercing me podía lastimar mi boca.

Nobu me echo en la cama cuando termine y me puso boca abajo, cogí una almohada para morder. Esta vez me entro un poco más fácil aunque me seguía arañando. Me costó un poco acostumbrarme a eso en especial si se movía rápido y con fuerza dentro de mí. Cuando termino me dolía mucho pero felizmente no sangré.

"Nobu… ¿tu siempre me vas a querer no? Aunque crezca algún dia?"

"Si pero ¿a que se debe tu pregunta chiquito?"

"Es que me parece demasiado bueno que tu estes conmigo. A veces pienso que es un sueño y que algún día se va a acabar… Nunca me dejes por favor… si me dejas me muero…"

"Esta bien, siempre te tendré a mi lado, siempre chiquito" – Lo abracé y me quede dormido en sus brazos… una vez más me sentía bien, no había manera que me sintiera mal con Nobu. Así me pegara por no estudiar, Nobu era la mejor persona que había conocido, era un hombre completo.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto, sin darme cuanta ya estaba estacionado el carro afuera de mi casa esperando a que bajara. Nobu me dio un beso con todo y lengua y me dejo ir. Yo salí caminando del carro como si fuera en una nube y así flotando en mi nube me fui a dormir a mi cuarto… habían sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida a pesar que mi espalda estaba algo rasguñada y tenía unas cuantas heridas internas por el arete de Nobu pero no tenía nada por que preocuparme.

El colegio volvió a comenzar, no me sentía de buen ánimo como para ir a clases pero no tenía otra elección. Tenía sueño y me sentía un poco nervioso. Antes de salir de casa me tomé una pastilla con un vaso de leche, de camino me encontré con mi hermano. Estuvimos hablando de las vacaciones y me dijo que después de colegio todos se reunirían en el patio para jugar y hablar. Me hubiera encantado contarle todo lo que había hecho pero no podía dejar que alguien se enterara que tenía una relación con Nobu, ni siquiera a mi hermano. Después de colegio yo también tenía planes para ir a ver a Nobu, no podía dejar de ir a verlo.

Para después de clases Takuya me recordaba cada cinco minutos que fuera a la reunión pero por más que quería no podía. El castigo de papá aún me quedaba pendiente… verdad con ese castigo ¿como podría ir a ver a Nobu? Aunque sea me escaparía un ratito. Salí del colegio despidiéndome de los chicos, por suerte el carro de Nobu estaba afuera esperándome así que no tuve la necesidad de variar mucho mi camino. Antes de subir a su carro me fije que nadie me viera, no quería que nadie se enterara. Como no podíamos ir a muchas partes nos acomodamos en el carro con los asientos reclinados en uno de los tantos sitios del parque, era bueno que los niños hicieran bulla así nadie podía oírme gemir. Cuando terminamos Nobu me hizo el favor de llevarme a mi casa. No entró, prefirió quedarse en el carro e irse. Yo entré a mi cuarto a bañarme por que estaba sudando por todo el esfuerzo que hacía, solos unas gotas de sangre manchaban mi ropa interior, si la lavaba yo nadie se daría cuenta así que no había problema.

Hice mis tareas y espere a que llegara mi papá, Tomoko aún no regresaba de la China. No paso nada fuera de lo común o lo que ya estuviera acostumbrado. Los días pasaban así, entre el colegio, Nobu y mi papá, nunca nadie se dio cuenta que a pesar de estar castigado me divertía mucho. Con Nobu estábamos más en el carro o en su casa, a veces me llevaba a un hotel cerca de mi colegio, otras veces me enviaba mensajes para encontrarnos allá. Un par de veces me escapé por la ventana de mi cuarto y con mi bicicleta me iba hasta su casa a pasar la noche. Regresaba a casa antes que se dieran cuenta o venía cambiado y hacía como que alimentaba al perro.

Una tarde salía del colegio para encontrarme con Nobu en el hotel cuando Kouichi me paro.

"¿A donde vas a ir hoy?"

"A la casa, ¿a donde más?" – le respondí apurado, no tenía tiempo que perder.

"No sé, eso depende a donde vayas en el carro blindado…" – ¿me vio?

"No se de que me hablas. Yo me voy todos los días a la casa y de las personas que conocemos ninguna maneja carro" – intenté despistarlo pero Kouichi sabía algo más, podía verlo en sus ojos.

"Si, lo sé. ¿Por eso te pregunto quien maneja ese carro de lunas polarizadas? Yo no lo he visto pero ya van dos personas que me lo van contando. Una persona puede hablar mal ¿pero dos? ¿Es ya es una verdad no crees?" – Kouichi me quería forzar a que le contara lo que en verdad me sucedía.

Todos los días cuando me veía al espejo me mentía y me decía que nada había cambiado. Que yo seguía siendo igual pero en verdad no era así. Desde el viaje había perdido algo de peso, mi rostro se veía más pálido que nunca. Parecía que toda esta situación me hacía mal, como si la mentira me consumiera. Aún así no podía resistirme a mentir tanto, siempre miraba a todos lados a la hora de salir del colegio para que nadie me viera, cuando salía de casa sin permiso era cuidadoso con los detalles. Pero sobretodo evadía conversaciones de este tipo con todos. Todos me vigilaban, no me dejaban ser feliz en paz.

Vivir escondido me hacía sentir mal, me daba dolor de estómago.

"¿Y por que le tienes que creer a otra gente en vez de creerme a mi?"

"Por que por como actúas es verdad. ¿Quien es el que te viene a recoger del colegio Kouji? Quien es el que maneja el carro de lunas polarizadas, por ahí la gente dice que es un hombre mayor… no creo que sea papá"

"¡Por último a ti que te importa! No te metas en mi vida que yo se bien lo que hago o dejo de hacer. ¡Déjame en paz!" – lo empuje hasta que lo tire al piso y me fui corriendo empujando a todos en el trayecto. Ya sabían de Nobu, se lo contarían a papá y papá sabría que era Nobu. Corrí al hotel a buscar a mi amor, el ya estaba echado en la cama esperándome.

"Nobu… mi hermano ya sabe que me vas a recoger a la escuela… alguien me vio subiendo a tu carro" – Nobu se paró en el acto y se empezó a vestir. – "¿Nobu? No te enojes conmigo Nobu… ¡por favor!" – Nobú se acercó hacía mí y me beso en los labios mordiéndome muy fuerte. Cuando se cansó rompió el beso y me empujo al piso.

"¡Espero no te haya seguido tu hermano, espero que por lo menos eso hayas hecho bien!" – Nobu estaba enojado conmigo… - "Ahora vete a tu casa y espera instrucciones mías. ¡No te muevas de ahí!" – se puso sus zapatos y salió de la habitación. Me quede tirado en el piso llorando por un buen rato. Me dolía que estuviera enojado conmigo, me dolía el empujón que me había dado, me dolía su mirada indiferente. Un dolor de cabeza estaba desarrollándose en mi y de tanto pensar lo que iba a hacer al llegar a casa me estaba olvidando como respirar. Tenía que tranquilizarme por que en ese estado no podía salir de ahí.

Llegue a mi casa tarde, Tomoko ya había regresado de su viaje y estaba sentada en el sala, al igual que Kouichi, Takuya y mi papá. Cuando entre todos me miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Que te paso hijo? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?" – papá se me acercó y me agarró la cara, me había olvidado del dolor en los labios.

"Estaba corriendo por el parque y me caí de cara"

"¿Y las heridas de tu espalda?"

"¿Heridas? ¿Cuales heridas?" – Takuya, de un momento a otro tenía ganas de matarlo.

"No son nada papá, Takuya alucina cosas ahora último…" – papá estaba más serio que nunca pero mis palabras ya no lo tranquilizaban lo suficiente como para salir del paso. Me jaló hacia él y me volteó. Traté de poner resistencia y no dejar que me levantara el polo pero papá al igual que Nobu tenía más fuerza que yo. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr a mi cuarto. Me encerré en mis cuatro paredes aunque esa protección no sería lo suficiente por que papá tarde o temprano encontraría las llaves para entrar.

"¡Déjame entrar Kouji! Quiero ver tu espalda para creer que no es cierto" – si era cierto y a pesar que ya no estaba tan marcada como antes aún quedaban algunas cicatrices. No podía enfrentar a papá, no podía verlo a los ojos y mentirle otra vez.

No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que huir de ahí. Salté al árbol y me bajé por el sin que se dieran cuenta. Me puse mis zapatillas y salí corriendo sin un rumbo fijo. Ir donde Nobu ahora era demasiado arriesgado para él, no tenía a donde ir ahora, no podía ir a casa de nadie por que llamarían a mi papá. El único lugar que conocía para pasar la noche eran los juegos del parque, las niñas solían jugar en una casita. Me fui hasta ahí y me escondí, nadie me encontraría por lo menos hasta mañana pero mañana buscaría otro lugar. No podía volver a casa por ahora… por lo menos hasta que se me fueran las marcas.

Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana de la casa de juegos, el único rayo que entraba y justo me daba a la cara. Me levanté y salí de ahí. Empecé a vagar por el parque, nunca me había dado cuenta que era tan grande. Cada vez que sentía gente que se acercaba me escondía tras un árbol, así fueran desconocidos, no me dejaba ver. Me costó trabajo ir a la casa de Nobu a contarle lo sucedido, me parecía que toda la ciudad me estaba buscando ahora. Cuando llegué a casa de Nobu no encontré la llave, ¿la habría escondido en otra parte? Y lo peor de todo era que mi llave estaba en mi casa, ¿como entraría ahora?

Me escondí debajo de la ventana de Nobu, entre unos arbustos pero el día pasaba y Nobu aún no regresaba. Estaba cansado y hambriento, tenía sed pero no me atrevía a salir de mi escondite. Quería bañarme con agua calentita, quería echarme en la cama. Como a eso de las siete de la noche se estacionó un carro en la puerta de la casa de Nobu. Del carro bajaron los amigos de Nobu y mi Nobu. No me atrevía a dar la cara con sus amigos delante así que espere a que entraran en la casa, luego me fui a la parte de atrás y llame a su puerta. No paso mucho rato hasta que me abrió.

"¿Que rayos haces acá? ¡Deberías estar en tu casa con tu papá!" – lo mire con algo de miedo y le conté lo que había pasado ayer en la noche y como había huido de casa. El también comprendía que no podía volver hasta que se me fueran las cicatrices que él me hizo, no podía hacerlas pasar por un accidente. – "Pasa, ¿nadie te vio venir no?" – nadie me había visto, había tenido mucho cuidado – "El problema ahora es que tu papá no debe saber que estas conmigo, estoy arriesgando demasiado mi pellejo por tu culpa niño, la verdad no me conviene que te quedes conmigo"

"¡Pero no tengo a donde más ir! ¡No puedo regresar a casa por que papá vería mi espalda! ¡Déjame quedarme Nobu! ¡Te prometo que haré todo lo que quieras, limpio tu casa, cocino, haré todo lo que me pidas!"

"Esta bien… me has convencido pero eso si… tu mismo me acabas de prometer que harás todo lo que te pida" – era verdad… no debí prometer tanto, eso me decía mi cabeza pero estaba desesperado, no iba a aguantar otra noche más afuera. Nobu me hizo subir por las escaleras de atrás al segundo piso para bañarme mientras el estaba con sus amigos viendo películas y bebiendo cervezas. Yo me refrescaba con el agua tibia y con burbujas que me había regalado Nobu. Cuando termine me fui a cambiar al cuarto pero ya no estaba mi ropa donde la deje. Comencé a buscarla en los cajones pero no estaba por ninguna parte, ¿la habría mandado a lavar Nobu? Me senté en la cama a esperar que viniera con mi ropa pero me quede dormido en la cama… estaba tan suave y mullida. No se cuanto rato habré descansado pero cuando abrí mis ojos Nobu estaba acariciando mi pecho y besándome el cuello.

"Hola Nobu… ¿que hora es?" – Nobu me seguía mordiendo el cuello cada vez con más fuerza.

"Bueno es tarde pero ya que no vas a ir al colegio puedes estar despierto. Te necesito abajo." – Nobu tenía mal aliento. Olía a cerveza, odiaba ese olor.

"¿Quieres que limpie algo Nobu?" – le pregunte inocentemente.

"No, quiero que atiendas a mis amigos pasándonos los bocaditos y sentándote a mi lado para que me des suerte" – me dijo Nobu mientras me jalaba de la mano para ponerme de pie.

"Ya, ahorita bajo pero… no encuentro mi ropa. ¿Tu la has visto?"

"Se esta lavando abajo pero no la necesitas. Ponte esto." – del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una correa para el cuello. Yo lo mire, no prentendería que bajara a servir los bocaditos usando solo eso… ¿o si? – "¿Debo recordarte que tu dijiste lo que sea?" – si quería que bajara solo con eso… una vez más había muerto por mis propias palabras.

"Pero Nobu, ellos estan tomados y yo solo quiero estar contigo… ¡no me hagas bajar solo con esto!" – Si odiaba algo era que Nobu bebiera cerveza pero odiaba mucho más estar cerca de personas que tenían también tenían el mismo olor.

"¿Debo suponer que quieres que llame a tu papá entonces?" – Nobu me tenía acorralado, no podía hacer nada en contra de él. No tenía como además… no quería hacerlo, lo quería demasiado como para meterlo en problemas. Tome la correa de cuero y me la puse al cuello, lo tome de la mano y los dos bajamos las escaleras juntos. Yo escondiéndome detrás de él.

Las reacciones de sus amigos fueron diversas pero de los tres ninguno se opuso a mi desnuda presencia. Al contrario a cada rato me pedían que les llenara los vasos mientras jugaban poker en la mesa del comedor. Cada vez que me alejaba de ellos trataban de meterme la mano pero yo me alejaba rápido y me sentaba al costado de Nobu. Por otra parte Nobu le prestaba más atención al juego que a mi y a sus amigos que trataban de cogerme a como diera lugar. Al final de la noche todos estaban borrachos, nunca había visto gente llegar a tal punto de ni siquiera reconocerse entre ellos mismos. Por otra parte a Nobu se le habían subido los calores y quería tener sexo conmigo en frente de sus amigos, la idea no me gustaba pero no me podía oponer a su voluntad.

Me echo en el sillón y se bajo los pantalones, comenzó metiéndome los dedos por abajo mientras me lamía, yo también me comenzaba a excitar pero las ganas se me iba quitando conforme veía a los demás masturbándose con mis gemidos. Nobu se sentó en el sillón y trato de hacerme calzar en su erección pero como no tenía buenos reflejos me hacía doler más de la cuenta. Uno de sus amigos se unió a su juego y sin pedir permiso comenzó a lamerme, yo ya no podía más, no aguantaba tanta cosa. Los otros dos restantes también querían participar pero como ya casi no había acceso a mi me pusieron sus miembros en la cara para que los succionara igual como solía hacerle a Nobu. Yo no quería hacerlo pero Nobu ejerció presión en mi desde abajo y comprendí que quería que le diera placer a sus amigos. Traté de hacerlos por turnos ya que eran cuatro contra mi solito. Fue una experiencia atroz, jamás la volvería hacer, así me lo pidiera Nobu.

Entre los cuatro no me dejaban tranquilo. En uno de esos momentos uno de ellos se echo al piso con su erección suspendida al aire, otro de ellos me abrió las piernas y me penetraba fuertemente poniéndome prácticamente de cabeza mientras que otro más se aprovechaba y me lamía mi erección. Nobu se había quedado dormido en el sillón de tanto tomar. Cuando se durmieron todos yo ya no me podía parar, no solo me dolía todo, tenía el corazón destrozado, no comprendía por que si Nobu me quería tanto me había obligado a eso… ¿habría sido el alcohol? Me sentía usado, sucio, no había sido nada bonito, no lo había sentido como otras veces con Nobu… ya no era el mismo de antes, ya no era como al principio, este de aquí que dormía como un tronco en el sillón no era mi Nobu.

Como pude subí al segundo piso e intente bañarme. Me bañe lo mejor que pude, me refregaba por todas partes, no quería ningún rastro de ellos en mí. El baño limpio mi cuerpo pero no mi mente, aún podía recordar todo, ahí si hubiera dado cualquier cosa para poder olvidarme de la noche anterior. No baje al primer piso en todo el día, o al menos hasta la tarde que se fueron sus amigos. Yo solo baje a limpiarlo todo, me sentía molesto por lo que había pasado pero Nobu se veía tan tranquilo que me daba cólera. Tenía ganas de lanzarme encima de él y pegarle pero solo era una intención que nunca se daría. Uno no tenía la fuerza suficiente; dos, a las justas podía estar en pie; tres, había dicho lo que sea y en medio de todo no podía dejar de cumplir mi palabra.

Ya para la noche Nobu trato de reivindicarse conmigo en la cama pero ya no era igual. Las caricias de Nobu me dolían en lo más profundo de mi ser. Nobu se daba cuenta al parecer y a propósito lo hacía más fuerte, por último no aguante más y me puse a llorar. Nobu lamía mis lágrimas y ahogaba mis llantos en su boca. De un momento a otro se empezó a poner violento, me mordía con más fuerza que de costumbre, antes lo hacía con los labios, ahora lo hacía con los dientes, me golpeaba con sus puños para callarme pero no podía parar, me sentía mal. Después de un rato se canso de mi y me botó de su cama. Salió de la casa a paso veloz sin decir nada. Yo me quede botado en el piso como si fuera un juguete roto. Traté de reparar mis pedazos pero no había un pegamento lo suficientemente fuerte como para unirlos. Nobu regreso a la medianoche cansado y se echo a dormir mientras yo seguía en el piso sin ánimos que querer dormir con él.

A la mañana siguiente Nobu me levantó y me puso en la cama. Me pidió disculpas por lo de la otra noche, al parecer se había peleado con papá en el trabajo y por eso se había desquitado conmigo. Me tranquilizó un poco saber que lo que me paso no fue por que no me quería, fue efectos de alcohol y depresión lo que lo había puesto así. Yo no era nadie para juzgarlo y lo perdone, después de todo no podía vivir sin él. Estar peleado o distanciado de él me ponía triste y me quitaba las ganas de seguir viviendo. Me alegro volverle hablar así como lo hacía antes, me alegro que me entendiera y me cuidara como siempre lo había hecho. Esa noche fue como antes, todo muy suave y tranquilo. Sus manos siempre me hacía sentir bien.

Nobu me contó que todo el mundo me estaba buscando. Me dio a entender que sería mejor que regresara a casa teniendo en cuenta que mi espalda estaba mucho mejor. Yo por otra parte no quería volver, no quería contestar ninguna pregunta de ningún tipo. Yo quería quedarme a vivir con Nobu para siempre.

Pero Nobu me llevo a mi casa y prácticamente me obligó a entrar. Apenas toque la puerta el carro desapareció y la puerta se abrió. Todos me abrazaron y me dieron las gracias por volver. Me preguntaron donde me había metido que ni la policía había dado conmigo. Les dije que Nobu me había encontrado en la calle y me había traído hasta la puerta de la casa, tuve que decir eso por que ellos habían escuchado el sonido del carro que me dejaba en la puerta pero después de un rato comprendí que había metido la pata.

"¿Ese era el carro de su amigo Noburo señor?" – mi papá le afirmó con un gesto a Takuya. – "¿Entonces por que no nos dijiste que el amigo de tu papá era quien te iba a recoger todos los días del colegio? ¡Nos hubieras ahorrado preocupaciones!" – abrí mis ojos a más no poder. Mi papá me lanzó una mirada y al parecer lo comprendió todo. Dio dos pasos hacía mi y me pego una tremenda y merecida cachetada que me dejo tirado en el piso.

"Era él… ¿verdad? ¿Era Noburo el que te hizo eso verdad? ¡Tu salías con Noburo!" – No sabía que decir, su cachetada me había movido las ideas de mi mente. Me agarró del cabello y me empezó a zarandear como si fuera un muñeco de trapo mientras me estrellaba contra la pared de la sala. – "¡Era él! Dime, ¿era él? ¿Estabas con él?"

"Si, si, estaba con él pero déjame que me haces doler! Me duele, ¡suéltame!" – La policía tuvo que hacer que papá me soltara. Me puse de pie todavía agarrando mi mejilla y traté de huir a mi cuarto pero papá se soltó y una vez más me agarró del cabello. Arrastrando me llevo hasta uno de los policías y me entregó a él.

"Quiero que le hagan un examen médico, quiero que apresen a Noburo Saotome por abuso de menores" – Papá hablaba entre dientes por la ira que sentía. Tenía que zafarme de ahí y avisarle a Nobu para que huyera. Trataba de escabullirme pero me tenían bien agarrado. Podía ver que algunos aún no captaban la situación como Takuya por ejemplo.

"No, yo tengo la culpa, Nobu no hizo nada malo. ¡No lo arresten!" – a pesar que yo no era el detenido y la policía no podía conmigo por que me movía demasiado me esposaron. Nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado pero eso me imposibilitaba usar mi celular y hacer una llamada. Escuche como ponían a orden de arresto a Nobu. Todo esto era mi culpa, me quería morir…

**TBC**

Bueno que les parecio este capítulo? Espero sus comentarios.

La última parte se ve un poco forzada pero la explicación viene en el siguiente capitulo que espero pueda escribir pronto nn Por otra parte este Kouji esta enamorado de Nobu y le he puesto ese tipo de personalidad medio dependiente de él por que así queda mejor con lo que había planeado y así mi querida amiga pueda leer lo estúpido de su comportamiento... (ya sabes que eres tu... o no te has dado cuenta todavia?)

Gracias especiales a Kawaiitsuki por dejarme comentarios en los tres primeros capítulos. Espero les guste este nuevo también!


End file.
